Fixing Vergil
by CosmicWizard
Summary: Vergil Vergil Vergil, Is he dead or alive? He just keeps coming back. Now that he is back, is he the same Vergil Dante knew as a brother? Calm, callous... Ever-so-prideful. It doesn't always seem that way, that's for sure. DantexVergil
1. The Violinist

**A/N: Right, first of forgive my mistakes if any! This is my first devil may cry story. I originally wanted this to be a one shot but I see now it needs more to it, wouldn't you agree?... Though I'm not sure where this story will lead yet! So the summary might change later on and rating and that... Who knows might get freaky with incest! Lol, what's weird. I will involve more characters later on, like Lady or Nero, you know. I have a feeling this story will contain slash some how. Not sure on the incest thing, or it might not even contain slash! You tell me readers! What do you want? Anyway moving on with the story!**

**Warnings: Graphic scenes, lots of blood, mentions of rape. RATED M**

Fixing Vergil

**The Violinist**

It was a song full of remorse, sadness and sorrow in a sort of beautiful and delicate way. It reminded him of angels falling, maybe even dying. He would have thought only a demon would have had the audacity to play a deep song out in the open such as that; _demons really knew how to write a song._ They would take absolute pleasure from writing such music, music to lure their _prey._ He also took pleasure from listening, but only partly, let's say about half-heartedly, keeping his circumstances in mind. When he did reach the top of the stairway he pondered for a moment whether to make an exciting entrance or enter 'normally' not that he knew how too in style.

He decided to kick the doors down, and step in as calm as ever, treating his previous action like it was the norm. Both guns out, aimed directly at the violinist. His smirk falters; he **knew** something like this would happen. He just knew, though he was surprised it happened now, of all times. "Where'd you learn to play like that?" he asked, he needed not to start with 'hello', nor ask his name and give his in return. They weren't on those levels anymore; it would be ridiculous if they were.

"A song mother used to play to us as little boys, when we still shared the same bed, you wouldn't remember," _oh_ he remembered well, how could he forget? No one forgets a bed partner especially if they were special.

"What makes you think that?" He never lowered his aim, and the song kept playing in the room. Such a beautiful song, it demanded all of ones attention and received it effortlessly. It definitely succeeded in luring Dante all the way here; he gave it credit for that.

"I just know." He made the first move, _Dante I mean._ He shot at him, one bullet after another; merciless like the demon-hunter he was. Vergil kicked the table in front promptly, shielding himself from the bullets coming his way; he wasn't a fool when it came to Dante's fighting style. He knew what to expect, and he was ready for it, he made sure of that. Vergil kicked the table once more; charging it Dante's way, and he pulled out a sword, not his favoured but a useful one at least.

Dante clashed the blade of his rebellion into his nameless weapon, having already leapt over the table to charge at his brother. Both fists held tightly on the hilt, pushing down on Vergil's own sword. "**Eager** are we?" Vergil taunted, his struggle was evident in his voice, but he made up for it by breaking Dante's stance. He threw him down to the floor; Dante sprung back up immediately. He wasn't ready to loose to his brother just yet. Gun pointed in his direction, he pulled the trigger without another thought, he wasn't letting him celebrate his small victory just yet.

"How many years has it been **Verge!** And here you are, forcing yourself back into my life!" He was on the edge of triggering into his demonic form; he couldn't keep his _cool_ with the situation anymore. This was **Vergil;** the brother he thought was positively **dead.** How could anyone keep their calm with a situation such as this one?

'_CLASH'_

'_**CLASH'**_

'_**CRASH!' **_Vergil sprawled over broken fragments of shattered wood; he ached everywhere though he still refused to drop his pride. Dante had thrown him across the room, and he crashed through the hard wooden wall into the next room. It was a powerful throw, fit for a demon. He spat blood, stabbed his sword deep into the creaking floor and pulled himself up from there. This was getting serious.

_Of course, it was._ How could he forget? Dante had abandonment issues... Why wouldn't he be serious? He did _abandon_ him after all. In a way.

He focused on Dante now, ending his thoughts there. His eyes were mad with anger, his demonic side showing through and it was all directed right at him. Vergil lifted one corner of his lips, delighted to see the inhuman side of his _darling_ brother. "What is this Vergil?" Using his full name now? He was beyond impressed. "Why are you here?" He sneered.

"I think you know why I'm here _Dante,_" he sneered back, a perfect scowl on his face. He held his sword, tight, becoming tense and a little shaky even? He was preparing himself for the next blow. _For the worst to happen._

"No, I really don't." Charging, they collided into each other, meeting half way this time round. Dante thought of many reasons why Vergil would be here. Was it the amulet? Or was it his sword... His brother was in love with power; it's all he was ever after, nothing more nothing less. He didn't care if they were brothers, he didn't care at all.

_And he knew that now._

"**AHHH!**" This time Dante got the upper hand. Vergil's useless sword cluttered to the ground far from reach, his arm sliced open from his strong thrust. Blood shot up, imitating a fountain; spraying on his own face. He clutched the gaping wound and grimaced, he didn't expect to be hit like this so sudden; he thought he was better than that. Vergil was panting now, out of breath. Dante got better over the years it seems, or was it something else? "Do you give up?" _Do you give up? _He met his brother's eyes, questioning his words. What did Dante mean by that? "Not like I could kill you anyway," he mumbled now, turning his back on him with his sword resting on his shoulder.

_How dare he?_ Turn his back on the enemy like it was nothing. _Like he was nothing._

Vergil rushed for his sword out of pure frustration, ignoring his throbbing pains in his arm. The moment he held it; it was out of his grasp once again, and this time it was diving straight into Dante's back. He would not tolerate Dante's behaviour towards fighting him. Was he serious or not? _Do you give up? _What was that suppose to mean! Of course he **didn't!**

Dante hitched in his breath, the blade sticking out of his torso, like something had grew out of him, and created its own exit out. _How could he possibly miss it?_ He began to pull at the lengthy blade, pulling it out from his insides. Crimson red splattering everywhere, _such a beautiful colour to paint the walls with._ It took a lot of effort doing this, Vergil knew the feeling; and it was painful; no doubt about it. He groaned loudly when he got it out, allowing it clatter to the floor. "That." He paused, mulling his words over in his head first. "Was rather sneaky of you Verge_," is what he mulled over?..._ Recovering from the excruciating pain as he said it. "Not your style bro," _was it now?_ A lot could change in many years. "Though it hurt like fuck." He had to admit, good on him.

"It's not Yamato," Dante knew that already. Though it held similar qualities, he could never mistake his brother's sword for another. "_Where is it_," he demanded his tone hateful enough to make the youngest of children cry.

Dante laughed, chucked at his brother's words. "Yamato?" He knew exactly where it was. "Didn't you **die** with that sword?" **Die,** he had to throw the word in there. He was obviously insulted that his brother never told him he was alive all these years. _Sensitive as ever Dante._ Dante grabbed the abandoned violin and bow, throwing it Vergil's way without even looking. Vergil caught it of course; he wouldn't allow the instrument shatter into pieces now would he? "Stick with that, you play great brother," Vergil shook his head slowly; it was only a matter of time until he fainted. He could feel the light headedness; the feeling of sinking into oblivion was coming to him again. Did he mention how peaceful it was? To faint when he was in pain.

And he was gone. A switch turned off, just like that.

Dante watched him fall; he contemplated something in his mind before he made further action. "What happened to you Verge," he whispered into the damaged room, he made his decision. He strode on over to his brother, picking him up and threw him over his shoulder. His fighting skills were off, his healing powers weak... Vergil changed, changed for the worse. "What did those demons do to you...?" He could only imagine.

And whatever they did, it worked. That's what he gets for cutting his hand away all those many years ago.


	2. It Became a Problem

**A/N: Did I mention? I don't own Devil May Cry, ha I always forget disclaimers. Right, I've decided how I'm going to go about this story, not compeltely but you know... Yes a little slash, twincest even but not too strong, haha strong.**

**Chapter 2**

**It Became a Problem.**

_The demon world was father's home huh... Well, welcome to mine brother, the human world._

Pizza and porn magazines, nothing unusual there, but a beat up bloody Vergil in his bed upstairs? Not an everyday thing.

'_Tick-tock-tick-tock'_ it got louder on every _tick,_ and quieter on every _tock, _like a pair of crescendos and diminuendos, if you understood the meaning. Why the sound of a clock ticking away was so spectacular? It wasn't. Dante just wanted - _needed_ - something else to focus on, something that didn't involve... He tossed his porno aside; like a bunch of bare images could really 'spark' his interests now... Or take his mind of certain things. Things that needed thinking, though he chose not to give it the attention it needed -_ Rightfully deserved._

It was bad enough leaving a trail of red on his wooden floors; the place was already a dump, the last thing he needed was _bloody_ blood stains staining them! He grabbed a slice of pizza, three days old mind you, and took a bite without grimacing, how valiant of him. What would really do him well is food... _Real food._ He scoffed, like in **hell **he'd be slaving over a stove. He even chuckled at the thought lightly, cooking wasn't for him. _Obviously._Though butchering up demons sounded most appealing, skinning them, and chopping them into little bits and pieces. He'd be a brilliant demon butcher, _who said he wasn't one already? _Another snigger slipped past his lips, he relaxed now; he could get through this now, he was-

'_**WHAM!'**_

-content.

"It's been four days Dante!" The Kalina Ann facing him head on, face to face, how very formal. Lady was always subtle in her advances, in her own little way that is. Dante didn't even bat an eye lid, so used to this routine now, he shrugged in his chair; rocking himself slightly as he awaited her next words. "The money you owe me?" He was thinking the very same thing, the words I mean, and not the whereabouts of the owed money. He rolled his eyes mentally, when in hell did he ever have money?

**Bitch,**the only word that came to mind to describe her with at the moment. First she wrecks the door and then demands him money? How did that make sense! Dante couldn't help but laugh a little, feeling slightly mad for a split second, one thing just kept coming after another. "I didn't even get paid on my last job." How could he have? He didn't slay the demon, now did he? The job required the demon to be exterminated, that's what the customer said. And the customer was always right. "_Damnit_ Lady," he pulled at his hair a little; frustration took a hold of quickly, he had too much to ponder on and so little time, people don't sleep forever, they wake up eventually.

Unless they're dead.

Lady narrowed her non-identical eyes; she had them set on him. Lowering her weapon, she caught on quickly; because she was **clever,** and not just because she was a woman. This wasn't the usual happy-go-lucky, devil-may-care whatever one wanted to call it, Dante. Everyone was used to the usual Dante, his cocky words, the stylish skills he executed without flaw; most of the time anyway. "And why didn't you get paid?" She strode in, rocket launcher at her side,_ and not a handbag._ It's what gave her the upper-hand in the situation! Who would want to mess with a lady with that ridiculous sized gun? A fool, and other things that weren't even worth mentioning. She took her seat on Dante's desk, legs crossed like the fine lady she was. _More like sexy._

"Haven't killed him," he muttered, averting his view away from her questioning eyes. He glanced up to the stairs quickly, wondering how his guest... was doing. Maybe he was awake? He wasn't ready for that yet, to face him in his consciousness.

"_Him?_ You mean the _demon,_" she peaked over her glasses, she wanted a damn explanation as to why he hadn't killed said demon yet, what was restraining him? If there was no money to gain from him alive, then why bother? She wanted the story, a good one at that. _That meant no lies._ "What's got the _oh-so-brave_ Dante so muddled up? _Hmm,_" leaning in closer, she towered over him slightly.

"I'll tell ya if you fix my door," it was the best he could do, for now. If he asked to drop the money he owed her; she'd be out in a millisecond for all he knew. She was pretty fast for a _human._

Lady didn't even need to consider it. "Deal," she crossed her legs over, getting comfortable on the desk.

"Some lady called complaining about demons being lured into the area or sumthin'," he started. "Spoke about music luring them. It always came from an abandoned building, or mansion, and she offered a good price too." He gave a bold grin, "Naturally I took it." Lady knew that part well enough. "I got there; it was quiet." He paused. "You know demons never learn do they... Always wanting to creep up on you, like that worked anymore." A snigger first then he recalled what happened next. "Then I hear this music, this song." It was his turn to lean in closer this time, "This wasn't jus' some demon Lady, you and I both know him, you wouldn't forget him." He leaned back, sighing. He didn't need this right now. But he told her the rest of the story anyway, he told her everything; right down to the part of taking him back to the store and putting him on his own bed upstairs. What was he baby sitting his brother now? When he told Lady about him being weak in battle that most definitely surprised her without fail. Vergil wasn't one to give into weakness so easily, and yet Dante beat him down to a pulp without a single scratch.

"Remember Dante," she hoped of the desk, dusting her trousers off. "Vergil will stop at nothing to regain his power. Don't go soft on him because his your _brother,_" she warned, her tone stern. And she was right, _so very right._

"I know that," he assured her, though having him resting in his bedroom told her otherwise. "I just need the _goddamn_ explanation I deserve." He pounded a fist down, accentuating his point. "Can't get one if I kill him,"

"Leaving him alive will only just let others get killed, sooner or later. If what you say is true Dante, wouldn't he want to get powerful again?" Of course he wanted too; this was Vergil they were talking about. "He only wanted to see you about his sword. Nothing more," she reminded him. _Did she really have to? _

It made him feel foolish for even bringing him back here in the first place. And his excuse? _His my brother,_ how pathetic, he really needed to think thoroughly next time, but then that wouldn't be very 'Dante-like' of him.

Lady left, the entrance wide open, more like rugged archway; or gaping hole... Couldn't really call it a door without a door now could he? He grumbled, the cold wind hitting him in the face.

He could really do with some delicious pizza right about now... The cheese, the juicy pepperoni, the gorgeous **grease.**

All he wanted to do was forget about the little dilemma he currently held upstairs.

"I should ask for extra cheese this time..." Because extra cheese solved everything.


	3. The Mark of His Humiliation

**A/N: Thanks Snookens5 for pointing that out to me, I knew I was meant to exaggerate something with Lady! I'll just try and make up for it in later chapters...**

**Chapter 3**

**The Mark of His Humiliation**

That awful dream. What do you call awful dreams? Nightmares. And he was reliving one.

On the outside he was producing an abundance of sweat, and his face twisted up an awful lot, he was distressed. However, on the inside, _oh_ how he wished it was only sweat that was pouring out of him in buckets. On the inside, his night terror, _the dream, _played out before him. Crimson red was a frequent colour in them; it was the colour of blood the colour of life even, and most times death. Or was black death? Did it matter?... Humans had it demons craved it! Especially his own, being the son of Sparda and all. It was tough, and he fucking loved it. He would trample over all the demons that came him way, one after another, they were merely weak obstacles that came in his way from time to time; those brave enough to do it anyway. And he disgraced every single one of them of their name, their race. Honestly now, for a full fledged demons to be easily beaten by a half-human? Now that was humiliating. And it only increased Vergil's vanity... Back then.

Now humiliation is all that defined him.

That's what the prideful twin got for deciding it best to descend further into the Nether world than to accept the only help he had from his brother. **Pride,** was a sin, and ones sins must be punished. But did he really _deserve_it? Or was the penalty he received enough, having been defeated by Mundus. (Like that was punishment)_,_ not many could defeat Mundus after all, Vergil.

Except your father.

And that's what made it a form of punishment to him personally, for not having the ability to level up with his renowned father's accomplishments. _To do what he did. _And he resented himself for that, for being **unable.**

He wailed in agony, the pain filtering through him excruciatingly. He couldn't describe it, he couldn't imagine the words for such incredible pain. _So I will. _The anguish came over him in waves, the next always larger than the last. No mercy, no mercy was given to the half-demon. He rasped out a deafening cry, his throat ripping inside of him. His body couldn't bear the pain anymore, it just **couldn't,** simple as that. Withstanding such torture, only a God could possibly do that. Mundus was present, the three blinding lights casted over him, exposing him to all. The light hit him hard, taking over his body without his permission. The pain increases, heightening to levels unimaginable. It was all just a test on his endurance, just how far his pride could take him. And it didn't take him far; the demon, his most treasured form of power, torn out of him. Robbed form his body and soul; it was punishment for failing orders. Torn out and thrown into the bottomless abyss beneath, the Nether just kept going. He roared out, the action triggered the strong feelings of resentment deep inside him. Pain and remorse grew within him, an ambivalence of feelings stirred within his unstable mind. He couldn't handle the emotional pain, let alone the physical. Everything he ever held in high valued, stolen from him. His pride, his demon side, his beloved **power. **Gone.

The sight was horrendous, his body battered, tossed aside like filth. He could see himself now, he wished he couldn't, but he couldn't shut his eyes... The dream – _nightmare _– was also punishing him too; forcing him to watch the very thing he despised. His humiliation. What the demons did was unforgivable, of course it was! They were **demons,** opposers of the divine... Casted from heaven, and brought down to hell; they dwelled in evil, did their foul deeds and committed them with greed. Wanting to do more, wanting to make others suffer and then moving on to the next one, and the next. Vergil was no different to he others, just another damned victim.

His clothing scarce, his body contorted beyond repair and recognition. They even took his sword from him, his precious _Yamato; _the sword from his father. He'd lost it. The demons would plunge their ghastly weapons into his flesh, piercing the ground beneath through his body to keep him in place for the next time they came. Came again to _play_ with him.

And he wouldn't do a thing to stop them, he couldn't, he was useless when it came to stopping them. Vergil blocked his ears for the next part; he knew what the sick creatures were going to do to him. They always did **that** to him. Always.

_He_ said – _Mundus_ said he wasn't worthy to possess demon blood. He knew nobody would cry for him on that day, not after all he's done to the innocent. This was the path he chose, the path to hell. And hell is what he got in return.

"_**NO!"**_

He half expected waking up to retched demons awaiting his consciousness to abuse him once more. But it never came, fortunately. Instead he was met with an old wooden ceiling; it stared down on him from above, still and unmoving. Better a ceiling than demons. He momentarily grunted, pain shot through him; what a brilliant way to wake from slumber, harsh rays of sunlight seeping through curtains were better than that. He clutched at his arm, wet and moist. The wound must have split in the midst of his nightmare; he manoeuvred himself over; resting on his good arm.

Vergil's jacket was gone along with the top underneath it. He wouldn't miss them; they were nothing like his teal trench coat, which was a one of a kind.

Red oozing out of him casually, his face blank; lost in deep thought. Vergil's hair stuck to his paling skin, the sweat dampening it down, he struggled to rise; forcing his body to do as it was told.

He cursed himself for being so damn weak; if it wasn't for his inability to perform he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Once again, he had allowed Dante to defeat him. **Dante.** The devil that embraced his weak worthless human side, which would only debilitate his powerful demon side, that was Vergil's opinion on the matter anyway. But who was he to say such words? Look at him; he was defeated by Dante more than once. Some of those times being out of his control; but they still counted.

In the bathroom he slouched over the sink, out of breath. What came over him all of a sudden, was he really that weak? He thought he was ready for the fight, apparently not.

"_Is that all you got? Come on! Get up! You can do better than that."_

His eyes darted to the mirror, his twin staring back at him mockingly. He clenched his jaw, tight. His hair was down, just the way he hated it. Ignoring the dull pain he ran his fingers through his hair, slicking every strand back only to watch some fall again. He wasn't going to persist on them, he could do fine without them standing, at least he didn't look like his brother anymore. Well, at least there was a distinct diversion between the two, them being twins and all.

Vergil blundered backwards onto the toilet seat behind. He began to work on the messy bandages on his arm; unwrapping them and cleaning it out before he caught an infection. He had to do things the long way now that his demon side was currently unavailable for use, alongside with his super demonic healing powers. What a pity. _"Tch," _he pinched too hard on the damp material; it was sticking to the opening of the gash, pulling at the sensitive area as he tugged. _'Such terrible skill at bandaging,' _he thought as he traced his deft fingers over it. This person couldn't dress a wound, even if his life depended on it. His eyes locked with the mirror again. This was Dante's place, how could he of not gathered that much in the very beginning? The cheap furniture, the tiny bathroom. Of course it was Dante's. Who else would of dragged him out of that abandoned building? Surely no empathetic demon.

Could his day get any worse?

* * *

><p>A fresh set of clothes, a few bandage rolls and antiseptic to clean off the wounds, brilliant. Now all he needed to do was get up the stairs and get in that room! The room Vergil currently resided within. Dante shut his eyes and casted the bad thoughts out on command, his mind went through many scenarios of how Vergil would react after seeing him come through that door, of course non of them went the way he wanted it to turn out. That wasn't a very nice way to treat the situation now was it, it was his fault anyway. He's the one that brought him there in the first place.<p>

When he reached the room, second door on the left; the room that held **the problem**. Vergil wasn't where he'd left him, instead a spreading patch of questionable liquid stained his very white sheets, a very welcoming sight it was. If someone else were to take a look at this very scene they would've thought all sorts of madness... The rush of the water emitting from the shower just made itself known Dante's ears; he was just far too concerned about the blood dampening his creaky old bed. He placed the clothing down a top a wooden dresser and waited patiently by the bedroom door like an... Angel. He couldn't keep hiding from him now could he? He's awake; Vergil would have come downstairs after his shower to confront him anyway. Better he do the confronting than leave it to his brother, it would make him look... _Stupid_ if he didn't, was one way of putting it.

His pale eyes focused on the bed sheets, it was like watching paint dry; except it wasn't paint. He wondered what would get out blood stains best, hot water? Cold? Lots of soap perhaps. He wasn't that keen on cleaning could just buy new ones and throw the old ones out. It was a perfect solution! Except, he was lacking the money to do it. How much were bed sheets? If he looked really hard he could find some for a couple bucks; less than eight if he was lucky. While he was at it he could do with a new pair of-

-_Oh,_ the door was opening. Steam seeped through the small gap; he could smell the faint fragrance of cheap soap. _His favourite._ Whatever smelled alright was good enough for him; his brother probably hated it then.

Vergil stood in place, one hand on the doorknob and the other keeping his towel wrapped around his waist tight. His footing stumbled slightly when he saw Dante behind the bathroom door, a little shocked; a little surprised, It was all the same thing. He leaned on the door handle and averted his view from him. Windows were the craze, who would not want to look through them?

Was this embarrassment from the _oh-so-prideful_ Vergil? Dante tilted his head a little, dumbfounded. His wide eyed gaze raked over the body in front of him now. Dante didn't notice this before... He gulped stupidly. He was speechless _damnit._ This would make anyone's mouth without words, the angry bruises; the ghastly scars. His body distressed him... His body was... _revolting. _He couldn't help it, Dante was disgusted and there was no other way to put it nicely.

Before, when bandaging up Vergil he hadn't even noticed his torsos state. He was too busy wrapping him up at a ridiculous pace just to get the hell out of the room. He didn't want to be there when Vergil woke up that was for sure; but neglecting this? Dante was appalled with himself. "I-It's not polite to stare."_ Did he just stutter? _Dante met his eyes for the first time since he entered the room. They held something, something of great emotion; he wasn't too good with these things. So he ignored it, and looked away from the tortured soul. There were just so many cuts, especially around his legs, _thighs to be exact._

"Right, well _um._" He forgot why he even came. "I-_er,_ clothes! I brought clothes." Motioning towards the table. Vergil took them instantly, he may of had a battered body but he still had his will in there. He wasn't all that broken, he could still move no matter how much it pained him to do so. He pulled them on, piece by piece. He didn't even care is his brother was watching over him change, he needed a cover; the colourful wrapping to the present because it wasn't pleasant. Teal blue, just the way he liked it. Though he had to admit the clothes were a little too much on the 'human side'... He looked like Dante, just in blue is all. Thank God for the trench coat, something he could finally feel most comfortable in. He almost looked like his old self or younger self rather_._ Either way, he was still missing many things that once made him feel... How to put it. _Sufficient with himself._

He peaked up, sneaking a glance Dante's way. He was watching him with half lidded eyes, dazed. How peculiar, if it were anyone else they would have had their back turned while he dressed - covered his damaged body. _Oh_ he knew Dante was disturbed by his appearance, don't get him wrong.

Dante soon spoke, "We need to talk."

"Is that so," he replied slowly, lowering himself to the bed. Unfortunately for him, he was in no fit condition to battle this out with his twin. Even if he wanted too. So talking it was.


	4. Interrogation Begins

**Chapter 4**

**Interrogation Begins**

The interrogation begins.

They decided to occupy the entrance room, but only with their presence and not with their voices. It was dreadfully silent, the '_scary'_ sort of silence; like they were anxiously waiting for the worst to happen, but really it was a competition of sorts to see who the first one to speak out was, the loser was the one who didn't speak first.

"Go on, explain yourself; I haven't got all day you know, might just get a call for a job." And Dante won, Typical. Just when he thought Dante was being nice (not that he needed his generosity) he reverts back into the cocky flippant person he most definitely was. Vergil should have foreseen this. He leisurely placed a hand on the wooden desk beside him; he needed something to lean on without making it look too obvious, the bruises on his legs still killed whenever he walked.

"I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you," he snapped, incensed by Dante's authoritative tone, he had no right to demand him answers. No right at all.

"The likes of me brother? Aren't we the same?" He practically dropped his feet on the table, his boots banged on the surface, and the table moaned with a loud _creak_ to the weight crushing it. Vergil scowled, how disrespectful.

"Where is my sword Dante," he changed the subject to something he preferred to converse about. "I have no time to play with you. You're only wasting my time." Dante smirked, Vergil; same as ever. He could never appreciate him as a brother now could he?

"To do what? Seek revenge? Who did **that **to you?" **That,** that's all he needed to say, his eyes scanned over Vergil's wounded body, retelling himself of what he saw previously before. A sight never to forget, engraved within his mind. Vergil faced away from him; he didn't need this, this insufferable questioning. Dante only made it worse with his actions, first he beats the crap out of him, and then he brings him back to his home? Shop? _Whatever._ And cures his battle wounds that he intentionally gave him? _How kind._ It didn't make any logical sense. And now he requires answers from him, does he think because he assisted him in his weakened state he deserves that right, to interrogate him? Vergil didn't think so.

"It doesn't concern you." He told him with sly smile.

"What happened to you Verge!" His fist met the table with a pound. "How many times are you gonna leave like this? Why come in the first place." He could see the rage coming off him. That was quick, he said what? Four words and he's already enraged? Interesting to know how he could cause such emotion to rise within his rarely-serious twin.

"This is not for_ you._ I come on my own purposes, my own reasons. And you're always there to stop me, well not this time Dante." He spat, all his goals, meddled with by his meddlesome brother.

"Reasons _huh,_ you don't even have a weapon." Vergil lunged for his brothers neck at such a fast speed, no human would have seen it coming. He clamped his hand around, squeezing as hard as he could. Dante already had his gun hoisted up; aimed right between his eyes. What did they expect? They were brothers, brothers always fight for the smallest of reasons. Could they really talk things out like some bloody married couple? _I think not._ "You can barely stand straight!" He shot Vergil multiple times in the chest when he felt the pressure increase around his throat. He flew back, footing lost. He fell to the floor, unable to jump back up, his legs refusing to budge after such a harsh fall.

He was lucky he couldn't die that easily, he may not have his demonic healing, but he still had the blood running through his veins, which was currently decorating the floor in an absurd manner, gruesome actually; there was far too much red and the dull brown of the floor didn't blend in with the new colour scheme.

Vergil winced, his lungs not functioning to the best of their ability. Just how many times was he going to be defeated by this- Their eyes met again. How long will this tension last? Vergil dug his nails into the floorboards below; he dug them in as hard as he could. How long will he be on the sharp end of the sword? The face of a gun? _Just how long._ "What- will it take, **y-you,**" His chest rose high and fell down low in a struggle for air. It pained him to breathe; he was drowning in his own blood. "T-To give **me,** what I w-want," Dante smashed his foot down onto his chest, crushing his bones inside. Another fountain emerged, this time it was from his mouth. What no resuscitation? Kiss of life? At least he wasn't drowning anymore.

"Answer my questions then, and maybe I just might nurse you back to health if you're a good little patient _hmm?_" Vergil snarled, he shoved off Dante's foot and agreed to his arrangement subtly, a slight nod is all he gave. He had to face it, his body was insubstantial. But very soon he will regain his power; he promised himself that. For now, it was best not to get killed; his humiliation taught him a few things believe it or not. It was time to follow those things through.

Vergil stood up, forced himself to anyway, he kept his moans inside in front of Dante; didn't want to look too risible now did he? It was an amusing display... How far he had fallen, pitiful it was. Dante backed off, allowing him to collect himself before he fired away. Which was now, "What happened to you in the demon world?" Vergil froze at the question, Dante definitely had some sort of idea of what happened, he could tell. He wasn't stupid and he wasn't going to ignore that.

"They... Punished me." He managed out; it hurt to speak, and it hurt to speak _about it._

"Why?" So demanding...

"Does it matter **brother,**" he spat at him. He cradled his chest with his bad arm; the other on the table once again holding him steady. This was all too much for one day.

Dante pressed the end of his gun into the back of Vergil's head; he forced his face into the table below, taking advantage of his enfeebled state, he wanted a better answer than that. "I failed to defeat you. **Failed. **Then I failed again under Mundus' control and then my punishment was served. You did not kill me at Mallet Island; I'm too _stubborn_ to **die **Dante." He rushed out, there he said it, and yet the gun was still ever present.

"I've noticed." He whispered right into his ear. Vergil shivered; he was far too close for his own comfort. "Did the demons do that to you?" Dante slivered a hand underneath his clothes, dragging his fingers down his back; feeling for, scars? Perhaps.

"You-You- **Bastard!**" He elbowed Dante without a second thought. Dante grunted, he wasn't prepared for that one.

"_Geez!,_ You're acting like I was about to-" ...Would it of been incorrect to say Vergil resembled a _touched_ child, it was by far the best description he could think of. Or was that taking it too far. Dante stepped back, the sight was a once in a life time thing, never would he imagine such an expression on the face they shared. He wouldn't of minded missing it, though it was too late for that now.

Broken eyes, abused skin... _"Vergil..." Was he about to cry? _"And _they_ did that to you all this time?" _How many years was that?_

"That's not for you to **discuss!**" He yelled, his mistake, he regretted raising his voice now. He slumped over the table, and coughed hard. He forgot he had breathing difficulties now thanks to the bothersome little brother he had.

"_Fine!_ One more question before I end this," he wasn't ready to give up just yet. "Why'd ya do it Verge. I watched my only brother; my only family fall to what I thought was his death. And you rejected me." _With a slice of his hand._

"You will never comprehend what it means to be a demon Dante! Your human side has gotten the better of you. **Family?**" Vergil flipped himself over in a tussle to meet his brother's face. "Would you call this a **family?**" His free hand slammed down on the surface, his face full of frustration. Just when was Dante going to get it? He was never going to be his _brother_ again, not now, not ever! And he will never understand why.

Dante left, left him to die on that bloody table for all he knew. He had enough of this, he should have finished him off when he beat him back in that neglected building; not take care of him! He had no idea what came over him at the time, all he saw was his brother in pain; and that he had to help. Now all he saw was a stubborn fool that only cared about the level of his abilities and how to increase them. All of this just made him question his own feelings on his brother too! Not two days ago he would have rid the world of his brother. And what did he do? Take him back home like a lost puppy. _Idiot._

Vergil watched his brother leave his presence, right until he couldn't see him anymore. When he was sure Dante was gone for good, darkness took over him, the only thing that showed him mercy... Taking away all the pain. Did he mention how peaceful it was? _He did._


	5. Drunkards Actions

**Chapter 5**

**Drunkards Actions**

All the girls standing in a line for the bathroom on one side. All the girls dancing in a line on the other. Someone was obviously selling drugs in the bathroom... And the row that was getting all the pretty girls must he handing out wads of cash for them to be centring on them like that, it was all about the money. Love Planet was getting lively, the uproar of the horny crowd was there and the chicks, the babes... _Busty, sexy, _**chicks.** Dante could watch them all day long... And yet that intolerable, foppish... _Suffering_ man, correction – half-man – is all that his mind could conjure up. He'd always find himself ruminating about Vergil, day dreaming about him. His subconscious was telling him something; he was just too daft to acknowledge it.

"Hey, kid!" That's right, the _kid_ found a job here, thanks to Dante of course; he was behind the encouragement that made him get the job in the first place. Dante waved enthusiastically, grabbing his attention without fail. The music was loud tonight; yelling Nero's name wouldn't have worked the way he wanted it to.

"No way old man, this is the seventh drink tonight, you can't be serious." He only grinned lazily at the boy. Was he concerned for him? How thoughtful, _how sweet._

"Kid, do you want the money or not? I'm sure if I get your boss out here and tell him you think my money's not good enough..." He drawled off, his mind slipping slightly.

"Quit it already, I'll get another one jackass."

"That's what I'm talking about kid," Nero groaned at the nickname as he shuffled off. The _kid_ still wore a sling for work. Said he didn't want to scare away the customers. Good on him, now that was great customer service! A few months ago he was exiled from his home town Fortuna, the citizens forced him to leave and nearly everything ended in bloodshed... Nero kept most of the gory details out, or more like a few important ones out. Dante could tell there was more to the story then was met at face value... Dante didn't know what happened between him and the girl – Kyrie – after the saviour incident. He preferred not to ask, because he cared not for what happened then, but he cared about what happened now. He was just being frank about the situation; everyone had different thoughts and feeling about that little situation anyway.

Nero still went around demon hunting; it was almost like a competition between them. Of course Dante won with the highest of scores, but the kid was good; even if he was a total punk at times. Good job he didn't head over to that town Vergil was luring demons to with that violin of his. All hell would have gone loose. He wondered... "Hey kid!" Calling him over once more.

"What is it Dante! I am not getting you another one! That one's not even finished." He gestured to the full cup on the side. The liquid was pretty strong; Nero mentally questioned what brought on Dante to order it several times in a row. It was unlike him to do this, it wasn't the usual.

"It's not about the drink, though it is a pretty damn drink _hmm?_" Was he drunk? "Anyway, I wanted to know how good ol' Yamato was doing these days. You keeping it safe? Because if a sword like that isn't safe kid, I'm gonna have ta kick your ass," he sniggered ridiculously.

Nero twitched; the old man was definitely drunk. '_Pretty damn drink...'_ He had to be. "Course I am, one of the best swords I ever got." He _only_ had two swords. "What is it? Want it back?" He leaned over the table, "Too late for that now, my devil happens to like that sword. And I happen to like my devil." He told him with a grin. Dante grinned back. _His devil, _is that what he was calling it now? It was like they were in some sort of a relationship.

"I don't want the sword kid; I actually want ya to keep hold of it, a real tight hold. And don't loose it, listening?" Nero lifted an eyebrow, what was he getting at exactly? "Who knows what demon out there want it," he got real close to Nero's face, their proximity too close. "It belonged to a really special guy," Nero scrunched up his nose, and backed away in retreat.

"You've had too much to drink! Your breath stinks! Man," he fanned his nose in exaggeration. He didn't want to deal with a drunken Dante, he had cups to clean! And tables to wipe. _How exciting._

"Well, I would do wouldn't I? Because this is the kind of stuff_ they_ cause if you cared about em too much! It's like," he thought for an appropriate example. "It's like a married couple," Nero sighed, here we go... It was going to be a long night today. "One goes off, does the 'nasty-pasty' with another. Then the other one drinks their life away! And you wanna know why? Because the **damn** guy doesn't give a damn." He threw back his drink, straight down his throat. He loved the burn, the fire in his throat, it was all worth it. "Because he's too bent up on fucking..." He settled down a tad, images of Vergil's skin attacked his mind once again in this past hour. "Power," he finished finally. "And that's where it got him kid," Nero was busy wiping down a glass cup as he listened to the insane ramblings of a drunkard; he hadn't a clue what he was on about. "Between you and me, I'd prefer it if he never got his sword back," he mumbled to his cup. Nero caught that last part.

"His sword? Who's he?" he filled up Dante's glass once more, he wanted to keep him talking. "Family member?" He recalled Dante telling him the sword was a part of his family. He was genuinely curious; it was good to know who its previous owner was.

"I'm not that drunk kid," he winked, and gestured with his cup in hand before he swigged that down too. Nero scowled, so much for trying.

"Asshole, what do I care if you're drunk," He left the whole bottle there and stalked off in another direction. He had other drinks to fill. Dante chortled loudly; it always entertained him to piss the kid right off.

"Cheers kid!" He called out after him with his bottle high up in the air.

* * *

><p>When he finally left the bar, just after closing time he stumbled a little as he walked through the streets back to his place. Rebellion on his back, as always. Just in case, one could never know when a demon could just spontaneously pop out from nothingness now could they? The moon was still out; high and bright in the dark night sky. It was extremely early in the morning. "Beautiful moon! You never fail to amaze me!" he announced to no one in particular. "And they never fail to chase me," he told the moon, <em>told the moon?<em>

_Spotted and found, you're out of the game._

Dante whipped out his twins, and went trigger-happy on the demons lurking behind him. He was going to have fun tonight! Lots and lots of fun.

Nearly the whole party was here! All sorts of demonic manifestations were present, it was fantastic! What a way to turn up to a party though, they were as ugly as ever, _Enigmas_ in the far left. _Lusts_ and _Prides _working together, and that one he could never recall... _Greed_ was it? What did he care; he had a target didn't he? But there was something missing. "Where are the babes guys? Don't tell me you demons forgot to invite them!" They all kept in their place, restraining themselves almost. This was odd behaviour, were they being controlled by a greater force?

He shot them anyway, taking the first turn. They lunged at him afterwards; this was the reaction he was waiting for! Demons came at him in numbers; nothing he couldn't handle. Dante whipped out Rebellion, tossing it like a boomerang which hit them on its way back to its owner. He chased after it meeting his blade as it came; Dante skilfully tackled the scythe users with one hand. _**"HAHH!" **_Thrusting his blade into the enemy, gun shots here and there. It was an immaculate display of both style and accuracy. Deft hands worked quickly to eliminate the enemies one by one, sometimes three in a go! And not just two. The single _Greed _got closer to Dante, holding its ticking bomb above him; it moaned or laughed louder, the bomb ready to blow any second now! "Too slow buddy!" He taunted, jumping high into the air. Rebellion dived downwards, aimed in the centre of the swarming group of demons. He shot a single bullet into the hilt of his weapon below, speeding up the process like a catalyst. It collided violently with the bomb and '**BOOM!**' **Exploded! **Dante got launched into the air even further; he watched the sight from above, eagles view. Not as beautiful as the shinning moon above him, but it was close enough to be called beauty.

He landed superhero style just in front of his precious blade. His weapons never failed him, he grinned lazily, the alcohol still had it's affect on him. And yet he still gave an impressive performance, and now it was time for the next one. He pulled out Rebellion from the ground right before the _Lusts _hit him; they were the ones that managed to escape the explosion with their speedy movements, silly demons. Killing their own kind, that wasn't a way to win now, was it? They came at him, quick and agile; however, Dante was better. A million stabs to the chest, he was quite the penetrator; the _Lust_ must of suffered from that blow. It was time for a stinger! That's going to hurt in the morning. High time now, the _Lust_ had it coming to him, but one couldn't stay up there forever, he had to come down some time! Dante was overhead it now; and swinged it downwards; sending it crashing into the concrete ground. Dust to dust, the demons shatter; was the experience too much for them? Dante chuckled, returning to the ground once more. It was good to be on top; _felt great too._

_To be on top._

_Vergil's eyes were wide, struggling to breath over the table, it overwhelmed him. His blood staining his face... All by __**his**__ gun, __**his**__ shot. _The image assaulted his mind, his brother's weak moment. _Brother,_ _'Would you call this a __**family?**_' Dante clutched his fingers around Rebellion, his head bowed; white hair sheltered his eyes.

Then a long wet **lick **met his right cheek, he blew the head of the demon the instant he felt it. What the hell was **that! **He dragged his hand over his face; removing the disgusting spit or whatever substance it was the demon left on him. That was new and gross on so many levels. "Why the _fuck_ would it-" wasn't it obvious?

Demons recognised him for his blood, and who did he share that blood with? It was hard to tell them apart; that was a thing about twins.

"**Vergil,**" he dashed off in haste. The demons were looking for him; why else would they be here? He should have never left him in that state_he_ put him in, even if they were supposedly no longer brothers. Their blood told him otherwise.

And that's all that Dante needed to motivate him.

* * *

><p>Blissful sleep. In sleep one becomes ignorant to the world that surrounds them; it takes one away from its harsh reality too. Who wouldn't want to sleep? Knowing that...<p>

Vergil was sprawled out across Dante's desk in an indecent manner, his clothes rid upwards on his stomach; exposing it for all with eyes to see. His stomach wasn't as bad as other specific parts of his tainted skin; his back was a good example of that. There laid a purple-blue sickly bruise, decorating it repulsively. Beside that was a lengthy jagged gash; it was sealed now but even that failed to reduce the atrociousness of it. The look of it could even make the toughest of men feel a bit queasy.

Outside, _not indoors_. A silhouette was coming ever closer to Dante's office; it soon approached the door or hole-in-the-wall in a paced manner. The person stilled at what they saw; heavily alarmed with the irregular state of the office. Vergil's blood stained the wooden floors; it wasn't the most welcoming sight of all. The uninvited guest soundlessly strolled over, the soft tap of their shoes echoed through the darkly lit room; but it wasn't loud enough to wake up even the most lightest of sleepers.

Whoever it was, they towered dangerously over Vergil at this moment, inspecting him real closely. Perhaps he or she was seeking out for Dante, and wasn't quite sure on whether he was him or not. Twins could be very puzzling to the mind, one of them ought to get a distinctive mark to separate them when it came to times like this, a simple push on the direction of the hair wasn't always going to cut it. The character pulled out a pistol; than another. Both hoisted up at an angle which aimed perfectly at the unsuspecting Vergil. This did not look good.

Not. One. Bit.

His eyes snapped open; he woke from the _'click'_ of the gun. He wasn't going to get shot asleep he wasn't. His mind wouldn't allow such a thing to take place, he may be weak but pride gave him that little push to keep himself going. Vergil squinted through the dark; he could see the guns; but not the owner unfortunately. But he knew they didn't belong to Dante... "What is this," he spoke quickly, distracting them from pulling the trigger for a couple seconds. He was most certainly unimpressed by the rude awakening he received. Once again he was at the other end of a gun, _how thrilling._

"Rest in hell." _she_ said. And pulled the trigger before he could even speak.


	6. The Morning After

****A/N: I need to write longer chapters... ****

**Chapter 6**

**The Morning After**

Morning, the wonderful time of 'refeshingness'... If that was a word. Soon the sky turned orange, and got lighter and brighter from there onwards. The stars gone, eliminated from the sky in groups; the weakest going out first because well, they were weak; what else? The moon out of sight. A start to a new magical day of wonders! Or is that just pushing it now?

By the time Dante reached his shop all that had already happened, _the sky altering I mean._ Just how many streets down was Love Planet from Devil May Cry anyway? Or did he get distracted and detoured... More like lost in his drunken state. Saw something pretty and stupidly decided to follow it. Like he would ever admit to that, it was just so lame, and Dante was anything but lame.

Still a little drunk, though he told himself: _'If I was fit enough to beat the shit out of those demons back there; then I'm fit enough to approach the arrogant; in denial twin of mine again.'_ Who knows what _Hell_ he'll be turning up to when he entered the damned building of his.

'_CLASH!' _the window exploded! **Shattered!** "What the **fuck,**" he couldn't careless about his inappropriate language, how many times was his shop going to suffer? Told you it was damned. First the door now the window? It didn't deserve this, it was just a shop!... What he was actually hysterical about was the fact Vergil was inside that very damned shop. Frantic, he rushed into the office without thinking first to check out what all the commotion was about. He didn't need this first thing in the morning, what he needed was a soft bed to lie on and warm box of mouth watering pizza beside him.

He was delightfully welcomed by Vergil... Aiming _Luce _directly into Trish's _ahem, _chest-area. It wasn't deliberate, you see Vergil was still lying upon the table awkwardly, one leg off, completely over the edge. What was he slacking? Or just insane. Dante figured it was both.

"Dante!" Trish cried, she dropped her weapon after seeing him enter, not the best move to choose. But Vergil dared not to shoot, not in Dante's presence. Before Dante even made himself known to the two, they had their guns aimed at each other in critical parts of their bodies. Ready for the kill.

"Don't shoot Verge!" He told Vergil quickly. Vergil reluctantly did as he was told; he frowned and returned his arm back around his injured chest. He wasn't completely cured yet.

"Why is he here Dante?" Trish pointed at Vergil accusingly, the other hand on her hip which jaunted to the side. Vergil wasn't going to take this nonsense, he retaliated negatively.

"Why in _**hell**_ is this **fucking. Demon. Whore here!** This bitch is a servant to **Mundus!**" He bellowed, the volume only increasing with every word. "I'm gonna fucking beat the shit out of you! **You!- You did shit to me!**" He almost flopped off the desk with the enthusiasm he put into his potty-mouthed sentences. He raised the gun again, frustration and rage taking over him.

"Don't fucking shoot Verge! Or I'll **fuck you over!**" _Again._ Not the best choice of words, but the message was clear enough. He had a bloody head ache from all the yelling, that's a hangover for you. "Trish, Verge isn't all that right, I hope you didn't shoot him while I wasn't here, that would have really pissed him off." _It would piss anyone off. _Vergil threw daggers at him, his face fuming mad. If he still had his inner demon, all Hell would have broken loose by now; his shop would have been turned into rubble! Possibly worse! He didn't want her to know he was – weak. He vehemently hated Dante for what he said. "It's pretty _damn_ obvious Verge," he shot back, ignoring his brother's blazing gaze of hatred. "If you're well enough to take her gun off her while lying down! You should be well enough to clean up your fucking blood from my floors! It's leaving an ugly mess, that doesn't attract customers." Vergil settled, if not slightly. He didn't need to be provoked any further, or he'll just break a bone in a minute. _Yeah, his own._

Now that all was remotely calm, Dante proceeded to explain to the two why they shouldn't shoot each other. It was a slurred speech of persuasion, he stumbled through it being a tad bit drunk and all, though it should have been adequate enough to update the two on each other. He explained the story of Trish in his own words, and how Mundus had no control over her what-so-ever anymore. Then he informed Trish of Vergil... Not in great detail but sufficiently so she wouldn't try killing him again anytime soon. He even _sort of_ told her he was in his care. Vergil scowled at his twin for that.

Now that, that was over, Vergil handed her, her gun back; more like Dante forced him to do so. Either way she got it back. Vergil uttered curse words under his breath; he still hated the _'whore'_ as he called her. How offensive of him, that was impolite.

"So..." Dante grinned sheepishly; it was getting rather awkward with each passing second. "What brings you here babe?" That's right, why was Trish present? She couldn't have known Vergil was there in the first place now could she? Unless there were hidden cameras planted about the shop... That would be worrying.

"A plague of demons have been overrunning parts of the city, I'm guessing you haven't noticed." Because they were still in the city as they spoke. "An open hell gate is letting them through in numbers; they seem to be searching for something, or _someone._" She hinted at Vergil, casting her eyes discretely over to Vergil's slumped form.

Vergil knew exactly why they were searching for him. Mundus wasn't going to give up that easily, and neither was he.

"Right, I'll try working on it..." He mumbled, he didn't hear the part of getting paid. That was never a good sign in a job. "Come back another time Trish, _Stubborn_ over there and I need to have a family talk." Vergil didn't even comment on it. Trish raised an eyebrow; she took a good look at the sons of Sparda before setting off to leave. Just what was there to talk about? She gave Dante a look that questioned his way of thinking. _His sanity. _Dante shrugged, and Trish headed for the 'door'.

"Nice door by the way, tell me where you got it, I want one just like it."

"Ask your friend Lady!" He hollered back, "She made it custom! Just for me!" That irritated him a bit. When was he going to get it repaired? Lady hadn't showed up in a while, it was unfair! She wasn't keeping her word.

He took a seat on the desk and sighed heavily, Vergil blinked and casted his eyes away from him. He sat right next to his upper body, almost touching.

Now to deal with another problem he had lined up, _they just kept coming._

"So what is it you plan to do..." he was about to say the word 'now' but he knew Vergil couldn't really do much _now._ So, continuing where they left of previously, now that things were a little less intense they could finally make progress in talking this time round. "You know,"

"When I escaped the demon world." He started. "I intended to get my revenge on those **filthy** vermin." He told him, Dante listened closely. "But I lost a lot, a great deal." Dante knew exactly what it was he lost, he thought so anyway. "I planned to get them back, both my sword and demonic power... Then you came." They both knew the next part already. There was no need to speak about it. "I lured you out," _oh_ this was news to Dante.

"Lured me out?" Vergil nodded calmly. Dante thought it was all a coincidence, he got called for a job; he liked it and took it. How was Vergil luring him out?

"I had to, whether I liked it or not, you were the only person I knew of that would know about the whereabouts of my property." He spoke truthfully. "It's not like I'm unaware of your chosen profession Dante,"

"Yeah," he agreed softly. Vergil finished, with that. He kept his eyes on his brother; waiting for the next query he had in stock.

But it never came, what came next astounded him.

Dante softly cupped Vergil's tender cheek; there was a miniscule scrape across it, another addition to his scared skin... Maybe from his resent encounter with Trish... He did it slowly not wanting to infuriate his older brother. He wanted to get the gesture right. Vergil watched his movements carefully, he suddenly became nervous. Just what was in Dante's mind at this very moment? His eyes screamed confusion.

"I' sorry... This happened to you Verge," he spoke the words so quietly, Vergil nearly missed them. But he heard it, every word. They shared a moment, looking deeply into each others similar eyes. Dante's hand still in place.

"You're drunk aren't you?" And he ruins it. Dante thanked Sparda for that. He gave out a quivered chuckled just before reaching over to the phone.

"Hell yeah I am! And now I could so with some pizza!"

"At this hour?" Vergil searched for a clock; he couldn't see one in sight but judging by where the sun was in the sky...

"They wouldn't refuse their number one customer now would they!" He exclaimed. Vergil only shook his head; he could smell the scent of strong alcohol coming from his breath. He was surprised he didn't detect it earlier; he knew there was something off about him.

"Just make sure there's no olives." He concluded with his thoughts, Dante gaped stupidly in shock, did his brother just say what he thought he said? He laughed out in amusement; maybe things weren't all that bad after all.

Vergil only shook his head and his brother's obtrusive laughter as he found his mind wondering back to that little moment they'd just sheared.


	7. His Mind Works Wonders

**Chapter 7**

**His Mind Works Wonders**

It wasn't intentional, it just sort of... Happened.

"_Vergil," he tugged down his arm, "Look at me Vergil," he did. Tear drops streamed down his bruised face._

"_No, Dante don't-"Dante only tugged harder on his arm. He didn't want him to go; he didn't want him to leave him._

"_Shh, it's okay," He pulled his brother closer; he wanted to be close enough to share the body heat they had._

"_When will it end, Dante please make it stop." He pushed himself further into Dante's hold, Dante held him tightly, never wanting to let go ever again. "I don't w-want it to happen a-again," he whispered into his chest. It was, upsetting._

"_It won't I promise Verge, I'll fix this. I'll do it for you," he whispered back into his ear like a lover. Vergil's snowy hair fell across his eyes, he looked more like Dante this way. They were two pieces of a whole. Put them together and they were complete._

"_Dante," he was breathless. And his face, he was making that... Dante choked. "I need you to fix me Dante," he told him. Vergil's plump lips were red, a cherry red, his cheeks also flushed matching the colour. "Heal me," he was a darling. He had his hand over the place where his heart was meant to be. His icy blue eyes melted into soft watery ones. He couldn't resist him. He placed his hands on either side of Vergil's perfect... Beautiful face and dived into the kiss. Vergil made a small noise against his lips, it felt brilliant. He parted his lips with his tongue, Vergil welcomed him in._

_Everything was perfect. As perfect as it could be. But like all perfect things, they never lasted long enough._

_Dante opened his eyes in a flash, he widened them in utter shock; his stomach twisted in pain. He let out a strangled cry; his throat fell dry afterwards. Dante looked down, Yamato shinned before him, impaled within him. He looked up to see a different Vergil, a corrupt Vergil. Pale, blue veins dragged along his face. And those demonic red eyes, like any true demon, they would possess those red blood thirsty eyes. He twisted it further into his body, it jarred his insides greatly. Dante's amulet fell out as he crouched over the sword inside him. He grunted stiffly, this must be the most painful thing he'd ever felt in a long time. It was like the fires of Hell were burning his insides._

_Vergil pulled off his amulet from his neck, and held it in his other hand inspecting it closely. Dante tried to reach out for it but the pain- he-_

"_VERGIL!" He crushed the birthday gift from his mother into pieces, shattering the precious stone within his hand. "__**VER-**__"_

_Yamato retracted from him, it pulled out so fast his whole body screamed in agony. Its whole length dragged across his flesh and blood, the blood escaping in a spray out of him and into the space between them. Dante fell, maybe even died. Only a demon would do something like that; demons really knew how to break a soul. It was pleasurable for them... A guilty pleasure._

And like any dream, they could easily turn into nightmares. It just, happened.

Dante recklessly groped for his amulet about his sweating chest. He didn't even bother opening his eyes first, which would have helped. Once he found it he took a deep breath in, feeling at ease and began to flutter his eyes open. That was one _hell_ of a dream. Sweat trailed down his temple, he was only beginning to comprehend what he just saw. Him and his brother, **brother.**

'_Would you call this a __**family?**__' _those words just kept coming back to haunt him. Then it made him wonder for a moment; what did this make him and Vergil now? He stretched on the couch; satisfying cracks came from his back. He let Vergil have his bed again. After ordering pizza he bandaged him up and put him to bed, telling him he needed to rest. He would make a really good nurse thinking about it. _Oh. __**No;**_ Dante tossed the thought out of his head; he'll stick to being a demon butcher thank you very much.

He sat topless on the couch, rubbing away sleep from his tired eyes. His nose told him he needed a shower, he smelt like... Rot, there was nothing else to it. The demons from last night rubbed their scent on him, how disgusting. He scrunched up his nose at a sudden image that sprung into his mind, which was the last thing he needed to remember; that _sloppy_ wet lick from that _Lust. _He subconsciously rubbed at his cheek while making his way up the stairs, it was just so horrible, and he needed to expel the feeling from his body, sandpaper his cheek maybe! It was just that sickening. The floor boards creaked beneath him on every step up; he hoped the stairs weren't next to fail on him. First his door now the window! What was next the entire front room? _Don't jinx it, don't jinx it._

He creeped into his bedroom, he intentionally left the door ajar in case Vergil needed anything. He didn't tell him that of course, Vergil was too proud to accept help from the trust-worthy-Dante. It's not like he was going to blackmail him, honestly now. What could he possibly want from him in return? _For him to treat him like family. _Not in a **million** years.

His crystal orbs took in the alluring sight of his twin. _How vain._ Vergil was spread out across his bed; his hair array and body... Let's just say he was without clothes; and only in the bandages he wrapped him in a few odd hours ago. His bottom half covered by the thin sheets, unfortunately for Dante. A leg jaunted out to the side, did Vergil sleep in the... Nude? No, he put those inapt thoughts aside for a spilt second. He came to take a shower, yes a hot steamy shower would take his mind off things...

Boy was he wrong.

He threw on his clothes so quickly in the cramped room; one would of thought it was a race. He was hoping Vergil wasn't awake yet, he wanted to... He wanted to experiment on something, an idea he conjured up while showering. He knew a conscious Vergil would never allow it to happen, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him right?

He hovered above him now, staring at his sleeping face. He was unlike himself while asleep; all the pain from his face seemed to vanish; he was at peace. He wondered if Vergil dreamed. If he did, what of? He sat lightly on the bed, doing his best not to disturb him in his slumber. Dante even went as far as touching his face, again. He didn't care for the bruises and scars anymore; Vergil's skin was perfect in his eyes. He just wanted to test something; try something out. He needed to know this... His feelings for his brother. Just what were they exactly?

He leant over... his lips parted slightly. He didn't want to draw back now, no. How else would he possibly know? Vergil stirred. Dante stopped in a heat beat, and snapped his eyes open; he didn't even realise he closed them in the first place. Dante's heart skipped a beat, the pattered diverted, his mind yelled curse words - **no **- he wasn't caught red handed was he? What would Vergil think of him now!

Absolutely nothing, because his eyes weren't even open. Dante thanked Sparda twice that day. He removed his hand at once, though his body was still close. Dante's half of the Perfect Amulet swayed steadily between them, his tried his best to settle down his nerves from his falsely invoked panic. He was doing a good job at it too.

And then Vergil moaned. **Moaned, **ladies and gentlemen.

That hit him right in the groin, Dante staggered back a bit; his mind raced off the instant it heard the noise come from those most sinful lips of his. It was _only_ a little moan, but he was so close to his face when it happened! He couldn't control himself.

_He couldn't control himself. That was enough proof on its own._

Noises from downstairs were came to his ears; heavy foots steps, voices even. People? He wondered who was visiting him, probably customers. He stole one more look of Vergil before he left, Vergil was making _that face,_ that... He didn't even want to think about it, the last thing he needed was a bloody tent in his trousers. He rushed downstairs, forgetting he was topless. Not that it mattered; his well toned chest was nothing to be ashamed off.

Dante left too fast; he missed the name Vergil uttered in his sleep. _All well._

Look who came, the magnificent Lady and her assistant Nero the punk. A pair he did not need in his shop right now, Lady because he was currently pissed off with the door issue. And Nero because, well. Dante's face sunk, if Vergil were to wake or even come down... Would he be able to sense it? His sword and his demon? Nero's arm wasn't even in its sling. It was better that way, something they could all agree on. "See, I told you he was still alive. Dante wouldn't die that easily," Lady said to Nero.

"Die? That isn't a way to greet someone, what happened? Couldn't knock on the front door first." Lady rolled her eyes, _yes,_ _he was still mad about it Lady._

"Look at this place old man! Or are your eyes loosing their focus. There's blood everywhere! And there's a smashed window, what do you call this? Redecorating," so that's why he thought he was dead, he really ought to get the place cleaned up sometime during today if he could manage it.

"Well if it's not quite to your tastes kid then pick up a cloth and start cleaning, you're more than welcomed to do so, with that arm of yours you can do anything quick." He winked, and flashed a toothy grin. Nero caught his innuendo and flushed slightly.

"_**Piss**_off old man," he shot right back at him. Dante leaned casually against his desk, arms folded and all. He wasn't affected in anyway, when was he ever by Nero's remarks?

Lady stepped forward, "I'm guessing you're still dealing with the little _problem _you brought home." His day just kept getting better and better.

"So what, I want to deal to deal with it."

"You know what will happen," Nero kept quiet; this wasn't to do with him. It would of been nice though to have an insight on the matter, not that they'll supply him with one. He felt like the little kid who watched his parents argue in front of him, but was unable to register what it was they were arguing about. "It won't end well, you should leave it now. Don't mess things up any further than you've already done."

"Who said I messed anything up?" Dante curled his fingers inwards, her words were getting to him.

"He's been trying to kill you ever since Dante," their eyes met for a brief moment. "What makes you think he'll stop now? He has an obsession; he'll do anything to get rid of what will stop him from reaching that **goal.**" _His goal._

"What if he has a new goal now? What if he's changed his damn mind," he kept bombarding her with alternatives, constantly denying her words. He didn't want to listen, he didn't need too if he didn't want too. But that was just arrogant.

All fell silent, it was insufferably awkward for Nero, poor him. He kept his gaze elsewhere, letting the two share their intense moment without an intrusion from him.

"You still owe me one hundred and fifty you know," _ah_ of course, the matter of the money... He should have seen this one coming.

"Can we bring it down to just forty? I'm not made of cash." That was a ridiculous offer and he knew it.

"One hundred Dante,"

"You still owe me a door, fifty." Clever, that ought to bring it down a tad.

Lady raised her elegant brow, he had a point there, "ninety,"

"Fifty-five,"

"Eighty."

"Fifty-nine."

Lady wasn't amused. "Seventy, my final offer,"

"Fifty-nine, ninety-nine?" Nero chocked back a laugh on that one. The old man was cheap!

"We'll discuss this another day Dante," Lady drawled, rolling her eyes in the process.

"What's wrong?" He chuckled, failing at pretending to be serious about it. "Let's deal with it now, I added the ninety-nine cents, you should feel honoured by my generosity."

"_Right,_" this was getting inane. "You guys, let me say what I came here to say." Nero spoke up, all eyes were on him. "Major parts of the city are infested with demons, you coming to the party old man or am I just gonna have to start it without you, people said they'll pay up if someone get's rid of the demon scum down there, thought you would be interested." He was, but he couldn't... He couldn't just leave _him_ could he? Dante momentarily looked up the stairs, Lady sighed, expression bored. She already knew his answer; she intervened before Dante made up some lame excuse about not being able to join Nero.

"Come on Nero, Dante's got other stuff to deal with first. He can't come out to play, he's got company,"

"Company? _Him?_" He pointed with his devil bringer.

"Yeah kid, a real **sexy** babe I brought home. Wanna join?" Nero cringed, Dante was taking the piss. He flipped him off, and stomped out the room; Lady not far from him.

The actual door stood on the opposite wall, its hinges were blown off and edges leaving it dodgy. Looks like it was all up to him with the door situation now... And the window, he could just put a painting in front of that right? Cover up the hole... Anything. Why couldn't someone else do this all for him? Why did he have to be the one left with all of this! First he has to take care of the demons, now the doors! A window, **Vergil.** Lady and Trish were pissed with him; the whole world was against him! Even the kid, well the kid was always against him.

"Dante?" _Oh_ what now. He steadily shifted himself around to face the stairs, what problem was coming his way now? - _Oh._ Hello, Mr. I'm-so-Gorgeous. Now that is what he called sex-hair; a fine look his twin had going on there. His coat hanged low on his arms; he was struggling to pull it up, he was doing it all wrong. And his trousers were odd, were they on back to front, or just a little low on the hips? He only just noticed how well they defined his legs... "W-who was here?" he pushed away his fallen stands in his face, he tried to look decent. And failed miserably.

Dante wondered, he didn't happen to sense Nero did he?

"Just customers, it is a shop you know." He lied, but it was a shop, yes. That wasn't a lie.

"You're lying to me aren't you?" He pulled his coat right up, Dante's perverted mind cried in anguish, and he mentally kicked himself for the mental outburst. "I need a weapon Dante," Dante snapped out of it and listened to him. "I do not want to deal with incidents like... _**Trish**_ as you called the demon, again."

"You don't need one right now; I'm here for you, twenty-four seven bro." What a cheek. Vergil wasn't the slightest pleased to hear such loyalty coming from him, of all people. His eyes caught something, the amulet. His facial expression altered completely. His eyes sparkled at the sight, Dante noticed this at once.

"Where is my **half.**" He demanded, his voice regaining that icy touch. "It's rightfully mine and you know that. I want it now Dante," he was so commanding.

"What you gonna do with it?" Temen-Ni-Gru was one hell of an experience he wasn't ready to go through again, or any similar experiences like it for that matter. Dante eyed the sword him and his brother show-downed for deep in the depths of hell. Stabbed into the wall behind his desk; and Vergil hadn't even noticed it all this time? He ought to move his weapons some place else. The first times he was lucky, he left Vergil in the office bleeding on the desk, he must have fallen asleep or he would have taken the sword and ran off by now.

"It is the reminder of our mother _Dante,_" he hissed bitterly. "I want it **back,** only I can have it." His fist tightened, he swore if Dante denied him this one thing, he'll-

"Alright, alright, give me a sec," Dante disappeared into another room. Vergil calmed, something was going his way for once. Dante reappeared again with his half of the amulet in his hands, and something else. Vergil came down the stairs to receive what he wanted.

"Don't forget this now, wouldn't want to let it go to waste." He handed over the glossy violin first, _so he brought it._ And then the amulet with Vergil's name engraved in the back, instead of putting it in his hand like he did with the instrument, he carefully placed it around his neck, his hands lingered on his skin for a moment too long. Vergil shoved him off; Dante was too close for his own liking. "You need to play to me sometime." He ignored the shove, and grinned instead. "It's as good as any sword Vergil, just make the bow a little sharper-" Vergil cursed at him before he could finish; the violin was not a weapon!

Dante only laughed at his irrational outburst, and to think he was that close to _Yamato._


	8. Lets Be Blunt, Shall We

**Chapter 8**

**Lets Be Blunt Shall We**

The violin piece was undoubtedly in G minor, it was hard not to miss the depressing notes emitting from the room. Dante most definitely didn't miss them.

Ear pressed up against the cool wooden door, he eavesdropped behind his own room; he did it stealthily, relishing the sound that entered his ears. It was the very same tune he played back in the place they met each other a while ago now. The abandoned mansion. He assumed Vergil went into hiding there after having escaped the Netherworld. And then decided to 'lure him out', as he put it. Dante didn't feel lured that day, as far as he knew he was called to do a job; and he did it, that's all. _He just didn't do it right._

Vergil was always the enigmatic one. Even if he was his twin brother, he didn't know all there was to know about him. He wasn't given the chance too, it was stolen; stolen by demons; the very thing he slays. It was the reason why he never fully accepted his darker side, yet Vergil did. And he also did not embrace his human side, unlike Dante. The words _repulsing_ and _disgraceful_ would be the ones he found befitting to describe the humans. Sure, some humans were those very things, some were even worse than demons, but not all of them were. Their mother for example, she must of been an exception to Vergil; with the way he reacted with his half of the amulet being in Dante's possession and not his. He must have cared, _must have. _It was their dearly beloved mother, when the day came that Vergil resented their mother, Dante would finish him off once and for all, and that was a promise.

Dante exhaled through his mouth, be stepped back from the door as quietly as he could possibly manage. He decided on taking care of the rampaging demons in the city, and he was going to set out on that job soon. He couldn't neglect it, sooner or later they'll come to him, they always did. What was currently postponing now? One would ask. The apprehension he held over Vergil. Would he leave? He could easily do so while he was out. Dante thought about removing his weapons off the wall downstairs but chose against it. It didn't really matter; Vergil would leave with or without a weapon either way. He knew that.

He could easily jump out the window right now; there was one in his bedroom. But he wouldn't honestly do that, not with those injuries... But still, maybe there was hope yet for the two, maybe, just maybe Vergil was coming to terms that _yes,_ he was better of accompanying Dante. Or was that just wishful thinking from Dante?

If only things could go his way, then Lady would be the one owing him money; his door would be intact and pizza would be coming from the front entrance everyday single day. And Vergil... Dante hadn't really taken the time to contemplate his newfound feelings for him. Before it was just brotherly love, he presumed. And now it was going as far to taking in every detail of his body and _dreaming _about him in _bizarre_ situations. Was this some sort of demonic side affect? Had he found a potential mate or something similar to that? But Vergil was without his demonic powers so what could it possibly be? It couldn't be... That four lettered word that held such powerful emotion. It was a possibility. It was the only explanation that made the most logical sense as to why he was feeling the way he was feeling.

Vergil, his _oh-so-beloved brother._ All he wanted to do was protect him, shield him away from their harsh reality, and stop him from ever being captured by Mundus again. He did not want him to leave the shop; it was too dangerous too risky, that would only jeopardize the chances of him staying out of Mundus' hold.

The tune shifted into another, this song... It sounded. It sounded, reversed almost; the notes - they clashed with each other. It wasn't dreadful to the ears, no, it was actually quite **bewitching.** This song held dark qualities, it was malicious somehow. What brought this upon Vergil? And where had he learned such... Dante stiffened. His body refusing to respond to him any longer, what was going on? His hand lifted to the door without his permission, pushing it open slowly, he had a great urge to approach the musician, and he became compelled to get closer to the source of the captivating tune.

Vergil was as elegant as ever. He stood alone by the window, the light hitting him just right. His eyelashes resting on his cheeks; kissing them. He was indulging himself in his sweet, _sweet_ music. Dante's heart ached at the sight of him; Vergil pulled his lips into a sinister smile. It was finally nice to have some control over the situation. One eye opened, he was pleased to see Dante enter, that meant it was working.

Vergil walked on over to his sibling, music still filling the room; he had to keep playing; to keep him under the spell. "...Give me Rebellion Dante..." he drawled rather seductively. It was how it was meant to be, the sound, everything. Seducing the demon, he had to lure them; draw them out. _Seduce them._ "Give it to me..." Dante submitted to his wish, he drew out Rebellion from his back without hesitation; he couldn't possibly **not** follow his master's orders. He held the sword out, an offering to him.

Vergil snatched it with greed, out of his grip and into his, and once the music stopped playing...

"V-Vergil." Dante may of said his name, but it wasn't him he was putting his attention too. Just outside the window you see... "**Shit.**"

He furrowed his brows, that wasn't the reaction Vergil was expecting.

**CRASH.**

And neither was that.

He discarded the violin to the floor at once, placing Rebellion in his dominant hand. An accumulation of demons charged full on into the window and surrounding wall, smashing it into debris. He must of lured them in too, unknowingly of course. There were a number of them filling up the room. They roared at the sons of Sparda, having no patience they struck first, full on. The two struck back equally as hard. _The game was on._

"**Vergil** YOU BASTARD!" Dante was left with _Ebony _and_ Ivory_ to defend himself with; as well as his physical strength. "The HELL was that!" he fired real close to Vergil's head, it looked as if he was aiming at him first, Vergil knew better, so he didn't move a single inch.

"It seems that the violin was a useful weapon after all," he smirked, the devious little- Dante smashed his elbow into a _Frost,_ it was no good; an elite demon wasn't as stupid as the lower ones. A _Blitz, Faust_ and two _Frosts_ were working along side each other; these were the type to attack each other on sight! His notions were clear; the demons were indeed working together, which was complete lunacy.

Demon slaying just got harder.

Dante moved like crazy! Having fought these demons before, but not all at once! **Damn** it was harder than he thought. Vergil was struggling, **good. **This is it what he deserved for inviting them there in the first place, all his bloody fault. He used the blade offensively, his hits directing and forceful. It wasn't a lightweight like _Yamato;_ Vergil moved that sword with lightning speed. Hopefully he wasn't so accustomed to the katana; he hadn't had the chance to wield it in many years.

He adapted quite well to Rebellion, so well that he was using Dante's style with the sword. It impressed him as he saw glimpses of Vergil's moves every now and then.

The _Blitz_ was undetectable to the naked eye; Dante could barely see them, his electric currents were indeed visible though; so one would know where to look. Vergil was having no luck at all; he was charged with electricity once so far, Dante heard his screams but couldn't do anything about it; busy with his own battle against the _Faust_ and a _Frost._

The Blitz shifted modes right before dying and blew itself up in an attempt to get rid of them. Its range was close enough to impact on both brothers too! Vergil and Dante both scattered out of the room before they were caught in the destructive blow. They both landed in the main floor, looking up, the rest of the demons followed too; flying in their direction. They manoeuvred expeditiously, removing themselves from harms way before becoming crushed to death by the two remaining _Frosts._ The _Faust_ swarmed about them, it was weak but it served as an irritating distraction in the fight. Dante shot at it until its cloak of darkness vanished in a _puff,_ leaving it naked to its true identity, a pathetic weak bug, _not to mention ugly. _Vergil came at it hard, finishing it in one beautifully executed blow.

It was time to move on to the real threats.

The _Frosts_ lunged at them with their icy claws, Vergil was thrown into the air by one, and he flipped himself over just in time, evading its next critical attack on his body. He had just about enough pain as it was already, he didn't need anymore _thank you._ The demons figured out by now he was the weaker one of the two, they both targeting him now. Leaving Dante out of the loop. Vergil landed on the floor awkwardly; he was lacking skill in his movements, his elegancy gone but he managed to get there. He assaulted it with all the might he had left in him, and then missing entirely. _What a shame._ Their movements were too hasty, and he was loosing energy fast. Dante stepped in, he bashed his fists into the _Frost_ coming Vergil's way before it could physically harm his brother, Dante wrapped his gloved hand around Vergil's own hand on his sword and swung it for him; sending the demon flying through the open door. That was one down, one more to go.

It came from above; Vergil swung it upwards, pulling Dante a long with him this time. The _Frost_ impaled itself through Rebellion; Dante took over and swung it round hard, hauling it off their blade aiming straight for the wall beside them. It shattered on impact; once it was done, Vergil pulled the sword away from Dante, he was keeping it whether he liked it or not.

Vergil handled himself well for the first part, as well as Dante (for all of it). They worked in union, together. It was the only way to beat those demons in the end. And they did it, just like they did once before.

Vergil kept his eyes casted downwards, the battle took a lot out of him; yet he was still standing. Rebellion still in his quivering grip, he was using it as a post to lean on. Madness it was, madness; Dante was too engrossed with the vast hole in the wall in his bedroom; he could see it from where he was standing! _'Another one.'_ The whole ordeal filled him with indignation. He spun around to attack Vergil verbally for his stupidity; just what was he thinking!

Instead Rebellion met his heart. _It was worse than what happened to him in the dream. _He wrapped his hands around the blade on instinct, Rebellion was a thick sword, he did not want it going in any further then it had already. "**This,**" Vergil spat distastefully. "Is for shooting me in the chest." He said darkly, his icy glare blazing.

"**Fuck you** Vergil!" He retorted fiercely. He felt so betrayed; after all he'd done for him. This is what he got in return? "You **must** be pretty angry; you were **fucking raped** by demons after all!" The sword only drove further into his organ, piecing it entirely. He hissed hotly, crouching over in pain.

"**SILENCE!**" He twisted Rebellion brutally, without a drop of remorse within his soul. It twisted to such a degree, Dante bawled out loud, the skin on his hands ripped off in the process.

"_Heh-heh,_" Dante bled on the floor heavily. "You must be so **damn** happy," he grunted. "Now that you have your chance to **fuck **with somebody this time." He was provoking Vergil on purpose, Dante's voice was full of venom as he spoke too, he hissed out the words through his teeth. "**Fucked **by **demons**, you must of **loved it!**" Vergil tried to pull Rebellion out, he wanted to leave him now; he had enough of this repugnant talk. He wasn't going to listen to the brother that he should loath.

"You **bastard!** Your pride will never help you! Your pride is what got you into this mess in the first place! Not me. If you just listened! **Just listened Vergil!**" He seized Vergil's face, digging his nails in his skin; drawing blood. He pulled himself deeper down into his own sword, forcing himself closer to his face. A horrid act, it was.

Vergil thrashed in Dante's hold; he didn't want to be touched in this way, not by him not by anyone! Dante smashed his lips into his, Vergil stopped his movements immediately. He fell limp against him, lifeless almost. Dante violently kissed him on his mouth, teeth involved. It was a demons kiss, he bit into Vergil's lips, teeth ravished his mouth painfully. He lusted over his blood; he wanted to spill it evermore. It tasted like copper, the metallic taste of metal. Vergil's blood dripped between them, he had withdrawn from himself long ago, traumatised. Dante didn't care, after all he'd done to him, why should he? After he was done with him, he licked Vergil's lips boldly, drawing as much blood as he could; enjoying its taste fondly.

He callously looked into Vergil's face, taking in the bloody beauty of it all. The blood trailed down his neck, his mouth a complete mess. There was no empathy in Dante's eyes, Vergil deserved this. He needed to learn how to completely destroy himself, to take down his pride before he could even begin to stand up for himself, _to take his revenge._ That pride of his was destroying him, and Dante hated it so much. It's what drove him insane.

Now he could see the extent of Vergil's suffering, _the demons,_ he was not recovered fully; he was far from it. All that happened to him, it destroyed him, and he chose to hold on to that pride; that godforsaken pride. Believing it would hold him together, holding the pieces; when in reality he had no pride at all, it was all an illusion. Dante saw that now, he could see it in his desolate eyes. He was a brilliant actor he gave him that much credit, but his human side couldn't bear it, his pain got to that part, and that part was all he had left.

Vergil let go of Rebellion.

"That's what I thought." Dante left him there to think, he wanted him out of his sight for a while. "Since you're so damn well, why don't you make yourself useful and clean up your bloody mess while you're here." He heads out, leaving him alone just like that; certain he won't be leaving anytime soon. Not in that state, he wouldn't.

How the tables have turned, Vergil was the abandoned one this time. He was, finished.


	9. His Power

**A/N: Right, it's a short one but hey it's here. First I want to say sorry if I don't get a few aspects of the devil may cry universe wrong. Like where things are meant to be in Dante's office and that, and whether they are there or not ... **

**Chapter 9**

**His Power**

Dealing with demons is what he did best. Today, he was using that brilliant skill of his to release his stress and anger. In the beginning, he wanted to slay these demons for _him,_ he wanted to get rid of them, and protect _him._ He wanted to be the one to stop them for _him,_ to do it all for **him.**

Now, - now? He no longer knew what he wanted to do. Dante loved his brother, he really did. But when he acted the way he did, love would be the last word he would use when he thought about him. **Why, why, why.** He regretted those words; those unfeeling; vulgar words he told him before. At the time he felt as if he had to do it, to just put it out there; get it over with.

He was such a fool for doing that and he knew it.

Dante hauled himself at the demons coming his way. He needed to fix this problem; he needed to find a way to make everything okay for everyone. _And him._

Nightfall was coming in haste, the sky darkening and sun dying away only to be risen again the next. It was dark, and Dante wasn't back. Vergil was lost without him, _like a puppy._ Not knowing what to do next, after the fight; and the words shared between them, he'd been doing nothing, and thinking of nothing since. He could just leave, but he couldn't bring himself too. He wanted it all to go away, he wanted to be able to go to sleep, and never wake up again, that way he wouldn't be in any sort of pain. He would only then be free. Truly.

He was sat upon the floor near the centre of the spacious room, and closer to the front entrance. He wouldn't admit to himself he was waiting for Dante to come back to him, though it was fairly obvious with his every-five-second glances to the front doorway.

In his palm, his half of the amulet laid. His hands were sweaty, but he held it in place. Outside the rain begun, was heaven crying for him? **No,** never. How could he think such a futile thought, it was horrible and miserable out, grey clouds taking up the sky, depressing. That's how he felt, he was absolutely disgusted with himself, he was... So filthy. Dante would never come back to him, _not to dirt like him._

He stared at the blood stains on the floor from a few days ago. It was his own blood from when he was shot in the chest, that wound was all healed up now. _Thanks to Dante... _How could he of been so **blind,** so very blind. It was the pride; it obscured his eyes from everything else; made him oblivious to _everyone_ else. And look where it got him, **pride.** Self importance, self love, self-centred, _bloody_ narcissistic.

Vergil crushed his fist into the floor in infuriation; he **loathed** himself for all he has done. He hated this body, he hated this skin; his increasing lust for power, he hated it all with a passion! All his fingers snapped on impact, he cried out into the floor. It was his entire fault, all of it.

Abandoning Dante those many years ago was the biggest mistake of his life. "_Dante..._" He sobbed. What would his father think if he were alive today? With what he's done to his brother? He would be appalled, anyone would. Putting power in front of family, he was a disgrace.

He wanted to put things right, especially for his brother. But first, revenge was on his mind. That urge to fulfil his revenge will never leave him until it is done, he needed his revenge. He deserved that much. And to get it he needed power whether he liked it or not, he was going to get his former power back only; his demon and sword. That would be enough to face them, he was sure of it.

And then what? If he were to fail... All hope lost, his fate was set, an eternity in hell, damned forever. But if he were to succeed. What then? No matter, he would worry about that another time... When it mattered.

Vergil had already noticed the various objects Dante liked to stick into the walls or on them. He noticed a particular sword that stuck out from the rest. _Force Edge,_ _**Sparda.**_Something he nearly doomed a whole city for once.

He approached it wearily, one arm already out to retrieve it from its place. Would it be wise? To take it, it would help him a great deal. His hand barely touched the handle, he was drawn to it. He wanted it, **needed** it. Vergil – seized his movements.

There was an unexpected visitor in his midst.

"Hey!" The foot steps got louder, "Old man!" Vergil narrowed his eyes at the nickname; someone was mistaking his identity for another. He was currently without the distinctive teal coat, which had been horribly ruined during his more-than-below standards of fighting. "What the hell..." Nero stepped in cautiously. It seems that every time he visited, the shop just got wrecked up in a whole new level. "-Happened?" Vergil kept his back to him, his hand down by his side now, limp. He became... uncannily still. "You listening?" Nero paused in his tracks, realising there was something not right about this. Vergil turned slowly; he raised his right hand to his hair and swiped it back in one smooth go.

"I am not the one you seek, _child._" He told him _ever-so-calmly._ His appearance flabbergasted the younger devil-hunter, not the fact that he had Dante's face, but his face's state instead; it dismayed him a great deal. His lips were completely busted, swollen to a degree and what not. The dry blood across his face, it was... Unsettling. Nero's _Devil Bringer_ brightened up a tad bit, expressing his surprise at the display Vergil had there.

Vergil was equally as surprised at the younger's appearance, though he didn't show it, his _poker face on._ He had very similar features to himself. Did Dante have a son? It was a just a little thought; he knew he had no children of his own so... He lowered his gaze to the boy's arm. Now that was peculiar.

"Then who are you, what have you done with Dante!" So he thinks he's harmed his brother somehow, physically anyway. Vergil had forced his sword into Dante many times, and he came out okay in the end. He doubted anyone could **really** harm Dante. Harm as in, get him close to death. He hasn't seen it happen anyway, his brother had zeal.

Vergil took another look at the boy's arm. There was _something _there; he couldn't quite put his finger on it yet. He had to look harder, but it was very familiar. It was-

-His devil.

"I have done nothing..." he turned his body away from him again, back to his former position before. Vergil pulled out _Force Edge_ with his broken hand and launched dead-on in Nero direction. "_-With_ DANTE," he added. Nero dodged just in time, pulling his _Red Queen_ out with his human arm.

"So it's a **fight **you want!" He yelled, roaring up his sword. He came at him quick, wasting no time with taunts, Vergil was without a weapon, Nero had the upper hand at the moment. Vergil had no time to search for another sword; he rolled over; out of deaths way.

He hurried down to where _Force Edge_ laid; he couldn't win this fight without it. But Nero was quicker, his _Devil Bringer_ pulled him down by his leg; slamming him into the ground, face first. Vergil reached for the handle still in frustration; he wasn't going to give up just yet. He got it right before being dragged across the floor towards Nero. He lifted him up and crashed his whole body back down with great force. The floor beneath them caving inwards. Vergil held in his moans of agony, not wanting to cry out. He needed to focus harder; he kicked Nero's face in with his other leg, using this chance to slash at his demonic arm to release its tight grip while he was dazed.

Nero pulled away from him fast, the sword he was using had an affect on his _Devil Bringer;_ he could feel the pain spark through him. "That's a hell of a sword you got there!" he hissed. Vergil smirked at this.

Their blades collided against one another; Vergil was dominating him with both hands pushing down hard. He had to win this, if he was correct, which he believed he was. His demon was within this boy. Maybe if he killed him, it would grant him back his power as a reward. "**RAWH!**" He pushed with all his might, Nero's _Red Queen_ clattering across the room. He used his arm to protect him from Vergil's coming assault.

And it ended badly.

Blazing blues flashed before them, Vergil staggered back; the magnificent power threw him away from its source. Nero had triggered.

Vergil was indeed correct; this boy possessed his power; and his _sword._ And Dante never told him? He must be protecting him, for what reason? _Unknown._ He wielded _Force Edge_, holding it in front of him as if it were a guard. He was ready for this, _he had to be._

_Yamato_ slashed at him fiercely, fast and deadly. Nero was mad, almost out of control; the power of the _Force Edge_ coming in contact with him must have set him off. Vergil kept his eyes on the demon rather than the possessor; it looked just like him, his triggered-self mind you. The last time he saw its face, it was being hurled down deep into the abyss by Mundus. A part of his soul robbed from him and tossed away.

Now he wanted it back, and nothing will stop him.

_Force Edge _flew from his hand; Nero had hit his arm hard, the pain unbearable. _Yamato_ was on his shoulder, ready to slice through him any second now, he had no idea why Nero hadn't done it yet, was he hesitating? Has his demon recognised him? And refused to terminate the other part of his soul he had left? Perhaps. It was its _other piece,_ one would not want to go on incomplete now would they? This was his chance, he gripped _Yamato_ sharp blade with his better hand; uncaring if his hand pained him to do so. He will not have his own sword kill him! He wouldn't allow it. "This is MINE!" With one hand he pulled _Yamato_ towards him, his leg attacked Nero full-on into his side; throwing him off completely...

_One trigger turns off, another one sets off._


	10. The Consequences he Took

**Chapter 10**

**The Consequences he Took**

"And that's the last of them!" he cheered in victory. It was good to be Dante, the hot stylish devil hunter in brilliant red! What a sight!

"_Hmph,_ try not to get too caught up with yourself," Lady said, disliking his narcissism. How she put up with it thought the years... One would never know.

"Yeah right, you know they don't stand a chance against me," Lady tipped her glasses down an inch, glaring at Dante, she didn't like his use of words there; her rocket launcher by her side, threatening him in her _little_ subtle way... "**AND** of course, you too babe! You were awesome too _he-ha!_" He laughed out loud nervously, keeping his distance a good few meters away. The two ran into each other while fending of the lower demons in the area, that sort of threat was not difficult to handle, it was like a jog in the park for the two. Trish told him they were coming from a Hell Gate, but he didn't know just where the specific location of said Hell Gate was, yet. That would be the very next thing he planned to do, right after he checked up on a certain somebody first. "Gotta get going! I got things to do, thanks for the help," he said in a rush without further explanation. His mind now set on something else.

"Already rushing back to your _lover_ _huh,_" _Bingo,_ Lady was not stupid, far from it actually. Dante chose ignored her at first, he held his sword on his shoulder and was ready to depart until, "I'm sure once he gets the power he needs he'll be out of your life faster than you know it. He's a selfish bastard you know." He stopped dead in his tracks. Her words hit him, he couldn't just let her get away with that. He just wouldn't.

"We have an _understanding_ Lady, even if he doesn't realise it yet. But it's there, it always was. If nobody tries to help him, then he'll always be the _selfish bastard._" He spat her words right back at her.

"So **what,** you're just going to just leave us? Me – Trish. _Nero._ The ones that have always been there with you, for you, always, we would never try and hurt you like he does, and always will be here on your side Dante." Again, he didn't want to hear her opinion of the matter, he didn't! She was _pissing _him off, that's all she was accomplishing.

Dante clenched his teeth, biting back his swears, that wasn't the way to approach the situation. "Don't say it like I've abandoned you guys, I haven't. And I never will, unless you decide to turn on me one day," he smirked with his eyes closed, easing up the tension. He didn't want to start screaming and shouting now did he? Calm and cool was the way to go; collected and at ease. _Yes,_ he could do this. "It all started with wanting an explanation, now..." He opened his eyes a tad bit, "And now I wonder, if devils were meant to love each other." Is what he wanted to say, but what he really said was. "I just can't let him be,"

But it was there. This fondness he held for him, ever present. He had proof. "So what, is it normal for brothers to _fuck _in the demon world, not that I care about that, but it's _damn_ time you admit it. I can see it in your eyes when we talk about him." _Just what kind of love was he feeling for Vergil?_ Something he used to ask himself. He knew what it was, of course he did! Was he in denial himself? He knew of it, he just didn't want to... Admit it just yet. Not yet.

It was those three words, he wouldn't say it out loud, and he wouldn't say it inside. He was not certain. _Is what he told himself._

"It's that obvious _huh,_" grinning to himself, ear to ear. Just how long can he stay in denial now? All he had to was go over the proof again, and then he'd be certain.

Then he thought of **that.** The contact they shared, he couldn't believe it at first. _He kissed him._ But it was all there, in his eyes like Lady said so. He remembers his dream, the first part anyway. _I think, maybe I do... If I just... _Dante stuck a hand in the air, waving goodbye to Lady in a flash. Lady only shakes her head, disapproving of his antics; the sneaky little devil evaded her. She tried, _how hard she tried,_ but it just couldn't be done. His strong feelings for his brother were much stronger than her logical reasoning. If she had to guess, she'd say it was something between demons, or maybe it more 'human' than she realised. Maybe **love** was causing him to be inane in his important choices. Because it did that to people, even to demons as it seems.

Who knew, maybe it would all work out in the end, _the very end. _"_Good luck Dante,_ you'll be needing it," she could tell. The rain hadn't even lifted yet and it was only getting heavier.

Dante should have never left him alone in the shop. There was no way in Hell he was going to rebuild it again. Not with the amount of money he earned...

"_Ngh, -Heh,_" _Devil Bringer_ flickering, sweat dribbling. Nero was done, finished with the battle. He did his best but it wasn't enough. Not against Vergil, the restored Vergil. _Yamato _was practically his right hand now, that sword belonged to him. He could never use it like Vergil did, and that demon of his; now with its rightful owner, it must be feeling so joyous. He could see that, he wouldn't complain. But by God he didn't need to be beaten up like this, foolish of him to believe he could take him on. But he didn't know, it wasn't his fault. Nero was just another victim to Vergil's plans. Like all his plans, there were always innocent victims. A price to pay for evil.

The demon before him stood, both swords in hand, he was the splitting image of Nero's devil trigger. The Yamato devil, in all it's glory; he was, magnificent; stunning. He was in his true form nos. One with the body and not just the sword.

Vergil held both _Yamato_ and _Force edge,_ one in each hand. His back facing Nero, believing him useless to deal with any longer. There was no point to finish him off for good, he had much bigger things to deal with, much bigger dilemmas. Vergil was in a way acquainting himself with his demon side again. Inside he was healing physically, all his bruises, scratches and scraps; vanishing. Like they never existed in the first place, like they never **were. **He'd never ever been in his perfect condition for **years. **This was a blessing for him, a kiss from an angel, if you'd call that a blessing.

They were both outdoors, the rain fired down on them like bullets; it was coming down hard, merciless. Heaven wasn't going easy on them, Nero, soaked to the bone; drenched in both rain and his own blood. He was most certainly healing, but the effect of the _Force Edge_ and _Yamato _combined, it would take him a full twenty-four hours to heal completely. He struggled to stare at Vergil with both anger and fascination. This was the son of Sparda, the one that didn't like to play. Serious he was, nothing was ever a joke. The more sophisticated twin.

_And where was the other son exactly..._ Dante **ran,** his speed like lightning. Hair damp his boots drenched, it didn't matter, all that mattered was _him._ And when he did find him, _Vergil I mean. _He wasn't all that delighted. He was furious to be frank, his anger levels rising. How could this of happened? **How.** He barely recognised Vergil when he turned the corner; at first he thought it was Nero gone berserk. But Nero was on the ground... Half dead for all he knew. And it was all Vergil's doing, he glared daggers; red flashed for a half second there. "**VERGIL!**" _'Spash,-Spash,-Spash!' _he was getting closer, he was ready to attack him down, kill him on sight! He was so mad at him. "**So the violin wasn't good enough for ya **_**huh!**_" He yelled, catching his attention on purpose. **He demanded it.**

Vergil reverted the instant he saw his brother, he wasn't going to fight Dante, and he would never... At least not now. He was wet to the bone, without a jacket and only in a sleeveless shirt with his amulet loose around his neck. He watched Dante move with blank eyes; he was still in shock from regaining his powers. So shocked, he didn't even see Dante leap. But inside, he let this happen. He felt that; somehow he deserved it.

'**SLAM!'** his back hit the ground _hard;_ he arched in; moaning in pain beneath his body. That was a hard fall, Dante straddled him above, his face giving off a feral snarl. Vergil dazed out, seeing stars and black spots dancing before him. That was one positively hard hit to the head. Dante heaved him up by the front of his shirt, forcing him to come to, meeting his gaze; dazed or not he wasn't giving him any excuses. He had his demon did he not? Brining his face to his own real close, he began to speak. "How could you do this **Vergil!**" He cried, hot with anger. Vergil said nothing; he was lost in a trance. He wasn't sure on what to do. "**WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!**" He screamed for all to hear, Dante couldn't believe it. He was aghast.

_Lady was right._

"Whatever it is! You do! I WILL STOP YOU! I WON'T LET YOU HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE! I WON'T! I'LL JUST STOP YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN! **YOU'LL NEVER GET POWER AGAIN! I'LL JUST MAKE SURE OF IT!**" Nero mutely watched the violent scene before him, not breathing a single word. He'd never seen Dante like this before. Not at anyone, ever. Him and his brother must have had a great past, _must have._ Part of it maybe even made the way Dante was today. It must have taken him a lot, to let him have that sword. Now that he knew who the rightful owner was... he was surprised Dante didn't keep it.  
>Dante snatched <em>Force Edge<em> away from Vergil's hand, he knew he took this, he really thought he wouldn't, **he really did.**

"Dante," he said once, both eyes on him. Vergil was expressionless, he was hollow... Then he woke up, and forcefully shoved Dante's weight off him, he wasn't weak anymore, he could do it. They both equally held tight fists on each other clothes, holding on like their lives depended on it, Dante still straddled above him, Vergil kept his hold tight. "I came here; I came here for my own **purpose!** **My own reasons!**" Where had he heard this before... "And this time, **you won't stop me! You can't.** This has nothing to do with you Dante, it doesn't." He told him, letting go with his final words. Dante saw it in his eyes, the revenge he lusted for now, if it wasn't power... If he tried to get revenge he would only **die.** Dante was sure of it, Vergil wasn't well yet! And he was going to prove it to him. Whether he liked it or not.

"Do you think you can beat Mundus!" He hissed through his teeth, "If you tried it once and failed! What makes you think you'll win this time! **WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT!**" He brutally shoved ebony into his shut mouth, slamming it hard into his teeth. Vergil panicked slightly, his mouth bled inside him. Dante didn't want to hear another word, his brother was impossible, he just didn't want to listen, and what hurt him the most was that he only wanted the best for Vergil, he just wanted him safe. No more pain; _not more losses._ "You can't even beat me Verge," tears inside him, calmed him down _a little._ "You haven't gotten any stronger since, you may have it all back but it hasn't improved," he forced his gun further in, deeper... Dante's head sunk, he kept his face obscured by his hair. He didn't want to see Vergil's face like this.

Vergil allowed him to disgrace him like that; he took it without a word. He didn't even choke.

"You can't even stand up for yourself Vergil. They'll jus' **fuck** **you** again." He was telling him truthfully, no other way around it. Though his voice was on the verge of breaking. He wanted to say all he could to make him stay; he just wanted his brother to stay. He pulled it out a bit then rammed it back in. Vergil submitted to him, as easy as that. Didn't he get it yet? Couldn't Vergil get it into his head! He was so... Messed up with in the mind... He-"_**Damnit**_ **Vergil!**" He pulled out, and shot him in the chest, _finished._ He didn't want to look at him anymore; he was tired; so very tired. He tried everything, all he could. But it wasn't enough, it never was with Vergil. He was just impossible. This was the second time he shot Vergil in the chest, and to do it this time really tore himself up inside. _Vergil, if only you listened._

_But he just couldn't change him. Even if he really wanted to._

Dante dragged _Force Edge_ down with him, leaving his brother in the wet streets. He removed himself from the presence of the two; only giving one look at Nero, apologising that he couldn't protect him. The kid will heal; he knew that. Vergil wouldn't dare hurt him... Nero was strong he'll be alive. Devil May Cry laid in ruins, the shop completely trashed the building in shambles. And the rain continued on.

Vergil felt deep regret grow inside him, he didn't want to have to do this to Dante, but he would have never let him go if he gave him the slightest piece of hope. In the past few days, Vergil couldn't help but change his opinions over his brother, he even grew to... He didn't want to say it. But he saw him as someone who he could trust, someone that kept him safe. _Safe._ In a world like this, no one could ever be safe, not entirely. And yet Dante made him feel just that when he was around.

Dante lived to slay demons, a protector of the innocent. He didn't indulge himself with his demon side and stuck to his human side 'the pure side' most of the time. Vergil embraced it; his demon within, he had the need to gain evermore power because of the loss of his mother. He wasn't strong enough, his might... His power. **Weak.** He couldn't protect anyone, not even his mother, and not even himself. _Dante,_ how he didn't deserve him, that precious soul. Vergil looked over to Nero for a moment, catching his eyes; Nero kept his head down from that point onwards. He was staying out of this, he was no part of this and he knew that, Vergil wasn't going to approach him, no he couldn't. He had hurt him enough; he had done it on purpose. Dante must really hate him now, and he hurt _again_ him for power. The things it made him do, he felt like laughing, Vergil laughing? He was going mad.

Now that Vergil had healed fully, he pushed himself up to his feet, and left the street. He was going to get his revenge, if it was the last thing he did. When he finally got it, let all the punishment he deserved be bestowed upon him. He would welcome it with full arms, embracing it like a lover.

Embracing his own personal Hell.


	11. Wanting Him Back

****A/N: Alright, still contemplating the ending, heha. Sad or happy? Ooo, should I be mean and make it sad? who knows who knows.****

**Chapter 11**

**Wanting Him Back**

_Two hours ago._

He once moved on from this place, hoping never having to visit it once again. It brought back so many painful memories, ones that he thought were buried and closed forever. But they never were, were they? And he knew that very well. But coming here was just crossing the line. And he passed that line right into the gates of the dead. The graveyard.

He knew the way of by heart, a map of the route implanted within his head, every step every turn. What grave and where it laid. His mother's grave, the tombstone was carved beautifully, an angel watching over it, it was the ideal thing to have on the grave. Once he got there he couldn't miss it, he knew it was her grave, he absolutely did without a doubt. It was... _Sad._ It was aching to his heart, just looking at it made him want to sob; he didn't want to believe it, but... There it was the solid hard proof of its existence. And the heavens kept crying.

_Dearly beloved Eva_

His mother's grave. He wished he didn't have to see her like this, not like this. But it happened on that unforgettable day many years ago... When he and Vergil were still brothers, real brothers. And then the demons came, and took away everything away. **Everything.** They took his mother, took his brother. He tensed up; he could feel the tears forming inside him once again. This is why he did it, this is why he killed demons and protected humanity, he was like a guard, _the saviour._ Because without humanity, he'd just be another remorseless demon. _Like them. _If there was one thing Dante did to follow his father's footsteps, it would be that.

He traced his cold fingers over the engraved letters, crouching down just above the grave on the side. "_Mother,_" he whispered soundlessly, the rain overtaking the sound. It was the one place he could feel at peace for a while right now, he needed to think hard about his decisions. He needed to deal with his disordered mind and plan out his next steps. That last encounter with his brother really hit him hard. He wasn't able to think straight since then.

Vergil meant a lot of things to him, but did he himself mean anything to _him?_ That was the question... He wanted to save him, cure him. _Fix him._ But he just wouldn't let him, no matter how close he got; how hard he tried. There was no in, Vergil didn't let it happen. And he wished there could be another way to all of this; a better way to fix it. But no, the path would never be easy, always hard. One problem after another, and he just had to solve them all until the very end.

What happened in the end? He didn't know.

He thought of those times he lost him, when Vergil fell into the depths of hell. He cried.

_It's only the rain._

And when he thought he killed Vergil...

_Vergil... Dante... Happy Birthday._

He couldn't let him go. _No._ He raised his head from the tomb; putting his self-pity aside. He needed to act, now. And he was ready to do this even if it killed him. "I promise mom, I'll bring Vergil back, and we'll be a family again." He said proudly, ardent to make it happen. No more screw ups, he was going to do this. Even if he had to break Vergil's arms and legs to bring him back. He wasn't going to loose him again, not to Hell not to no _one._ He said he was going to do it for him, he said he'll protect him. Would be go back on those words now? Dante was not a coward. True to his word, he will do the job without fail.

He set off down the dark path, into hell. This time, with Vergil in his arms when he came back.

* * *

><p><em>Now<em> he was presently within the abandoned mansion where he first found Vergil. The place was forsaken, did he really live here? It was empty! _Nothing,_ how did he survive? And for how many days did he do this, surely Dante didn't get to him the day after his escape from the demon world; it must have been days... Weeks even. The room, it still had the gaping hole he created. And that sword; still there untouched by another's hand. Similar to _Yamato _it was, but never in power circumstances. It was worthless anyway... Best to leave it there really.

Vergil was no where in sight; he thought he would have come here to rest first then... Dante averted his gaze to something else. _This was a joke;_ Vergil must have gone straight down there, which meant he knew where the gate was. _How?_ He couldn't have found it that fast, he must be looking for it or something! Dante didn't want to believe he could possibly be down **there** at this very moment, what if he failed! What if the demons got to him before he did... He didn't want to think anymore, too many 'what if' scenarios running through his mind, all of them with bad outcomes. He had no hope, Vergil couldn't do it on his own, he just couldn't! His heart thumped faster that it should be beating, he really did care for Vergil; _didn't he?_

Out of the corner of his eye he caught something shine in the dull lighting of the room, it was hiding in the shadows now, trying to conceal itself after being spotted. He smirked; too easy. But it was ticking him off, he didn't have time for this but if he had too... "Come out come out wherever you are, I have a present..."He called out lazily, he stepped closer to the shadows, "don't you want it..." He looked carefully; slightly hesitant to come any closer, so he watched for any more movement, he didn't want to be _surprised_ now did he. Was it Vergil perhaps? He hoped that maybe...

"If it happens to be something I dislike Dante, you getting in for it." _Thank God,_ it was only Trish. So he was surprised, but disappointed too. At least he could relax a little now. _A little._

"So you followed me babe, I'm that irresistible _huh,_" _What a cheek._

"Well Dante, when you're not slacking on the job, and making money..." She smirked there. "I see your taking action on the Hell Gate, now I know the people will pay up. And I thought Lady was right about you," she walked around him, her hills clicking on the floor boards.

"What did Lady say, let me guess something about my, _interests?_" He turned half way from her, still looking around the mansion. He was going to get it hard from the two about his... How do you put it... _Act of_ _Incest._ No other way round it, but he didn't care; this relationship was beyond that. Besides, it's not like they were any normal human family, now were they?

"That you're a blind fool to brotherly love." _Now that was just taking the piss. _"I'm sure your father would be proud," she added in, wanting a reaction out of him.

"Of course!" _And here we go,_ "It's hard for a demon to find love every now and then, I'm sure he's proud," returning the sarcasm. This was getting far too off topic. "Are you here to help me or what, I got a Hell Gate to find." _And a brother, or shall we say lover?_

"Actually yes, the location of the Hell Gate." She was helpful every time, that's what partners were for. "Now let me tell you everything." Here we go, the whole background information that wasn't important, not that he could stop her anyway. "Vergil opened that Hell Gate, and like the fool he is he left it open." Dante grinned, he should of figured that one out. "If he goes back into hell, it could close again in a couple hours time, probably within a day. The gate has the right to stay open until it property is returned. That being Vergil,"

"How does that work out?" What exactly was she getting at.

"It means Vergil belongs down there, he always has. Like the rest of the demons." It took a little bit for Dante to register those words, there was something... He didn't dare touch on the subject. Trish was sure he understood what she was trying to say. They both left it unspoken; it wouldn't stop Dante from getting him back anyway. "You're going to have to destroy it if you want to stop the demons." She waited for an answer, but didn't receive one. "It's in the centre of this town Dante, there's a pool in the centre park, and it's a portal. If you take a look around town, you'll already notice that the demons have left their mark. No one was there to stop them," she was saying it was his fault. _Which it was._

"I'll be getting Vergil out first. I can't leave him in there," he tells her straight, not caring if she disagreed, she deserved to know, _they all did._

"I know," sounding unimpressed. "But it would be easier to just to destroy the gate when you find it, but there's no changing your mind now is there." There really wasn't. "See ya around Dante," she was leaving, already? Dante didn't stop her, but it was good to know she wasn't as mad as Lady was about this... Relationship with his brother. Lady will come round soon enough, he hoped.

When Trish left his sight he ambled around the room for a bit, the useless sword caught his attention again. It may not be much, but he was sure Vergil used this to fight his way out of the Demon World, so he took it. He wasn't going to fail on Vergil, not this time. It was about time he left the mansion, nothing important left here... Before he did leave, he took one last look. Empty it was, he could imagine Vergil here one more time, playing his violin, that heart wrenching harmony. It must have been beautiful, it was beautiful. _Vergil was..._ The music he played spoke of sad tales; he wondered where he'd learned to play. He always thought Vergil was a power hungry maniac... But it seems he was wrong. He was something more than that now wasn't he? He smiled to himself. So be it, if he didn't bring Vergil home, then he wouldn't come back either, it was selfish of him. But he couldn't live on without his brother, not anymore.

It didn't take too long for him to get there, forty-five minute's tops, no less. When he did arrive the area was eerie, the strange sort of quietness surrounded. Everything around him was dead, all life evaporated from the surface. Building smashed in, the nature of the park non-existent. This is what a demon did, it brought both death and misery in its path; it always did.

He found the pool, very hard to miss; and no demons were in sight. That was strange. It was like, like someone was waiting for him; he couldn't explain it. But it was very wrong. The feeling of being constantly watched, it disturbed him... He shrugged it off; he had other things to focus on.

Dante thought of many things as he made his way down to the park, he thought about all sorts of outcomes, like what if he didn't get Vergil back? And what would he see down there when he got there? He'd been in Hell many times before, but every time was different. Hell came in all shapes and forms, was he ready to see Vergil's? Will he meet the demons that... Messed with his brother? He swore he'll kill them on sight. Nobody does that to his brother and gets away with it. No time to dilly-dally, he plunged himself straight in without a second thought, his first being enough - _Vergil._ Time to visit fathers home! He only hoped Hell welcomed him back... he grinned. Was he mad for doing this he wondered? Or was this not what he lived for? _Of course it was._

* * *

><p>Heart thumping, eyes darting.<p>

His mind racing. _Yamato_ ready, footsteps steady.

_He was afraid._

Another scream, he shut his eyes. Too many memories, flooding his mind, was it a mistake?

To come back here, his nightmares did it for him. Now his awake world too.

Revenge drove him, and he obliged to follow. The outcome will only choose whether he was a fool or not.

A fool for coming down there, not one for leaving alive.

Dante came to mind, his precious brother. He was truly sorry, he really was. But in his own words... _'Would you call this a __**family?**__'_ He could never have a family. He was spoilt, ruined, utter filth. He was... Used and abused, no one would want that. An abomination he believed he was. He didn't deserve family, not after all he's done. Though he would never regret _all_ he has done, it did get him far. But it also brought him here, to this Hell. _No matter,_ he drew back his hair and proceeded forwards, the only way he would go now. It was time to get this over with; time to kill - or be killed. Slightly crazed he smiled a little to himself; he had no idea what was going to happen, no idea, _not a clue._ The noise surrounding him was driving him mad, the screams, and yells. The cries of help. **Lust **and... The victims of it. Those sounds were everywhere, very hard to miss. Very hard to block out from the ears.

He moved cautiously down the lonesome road; he could feel the eyes on him; the eeriness of it all, the familiarity too. He wasn't sure if he was stable enough to go through with this. _Too late now._

He never knew what his reaction would be like if he ever saw **them** again. For the past month now he'd only been thinking of one thing. To get his revenge, and power, but that want was gone now, only revenge remained. It brought too much disturbance to his plans; and wants. Without revenge he couldn't go on, so dropping the power was a good choice to take.

He wanted some dignity he wanted to redeem himself as the Son of Sparda. What kind of son was he? One to be abused by such lowly demons no! Never! He must set this right; he must put them in their place. _He had too._

Trepidation won him over; someone or _something_ was near; so very near. He stopped in his tracks, and dared not to speak, nor breathe. At the moment the entity wasn't being innocuous, but it will soon. He could tell these things. Macabre sounds surrounding hm. The setting was well; it suited the situation; the scene, the moment. Vergil remembered a time when he was once stoic, he wondered where it all went? Some things he could never get back... Not now anyway.

The demon bared teeth through the darkness, his face and his _damn_ smile all coming to view. Vergil never smiled like that; ever. He hated his _damn_ face when it held such expressions, it was- _it was-_ "The son of Sparda, come back for more? I knew you could never stay away," how dare he. Vergil clutched _Yamato _in his hand_._ He wasn't weak this time, he wasn't going to give in, he couldn't allow it! He wouldn't. He... He quivered.

_I'm so weak._

He's staring at him, the demon was still staring at him with **his **face and eyes, and he hated it to the core. When he used his face like that he wanted to yell, scream or shout, he had no right! No right at all! "_Oh,_ what's that I sense, there seems to be another on your mind... Finally lost your pride have you? Not only thinking about yourself my little..." _Don't finish that sentence._ "Let's see who we have in here." No, not again. He absolutely hated it when he did this. _It was low._ Even for a demon.

"I'm going to kill you- you **bastard!**" He hollered, slightly unsure with himself. He had one shot at this; he might as well take it. The devil smiled. Vergil charged. That retched smile! He never wanted to see it again. Ever! He needed to remove it, delete it from existence.

The demon laughed in a high pitch voice, it was piercing and unearthly (of course it was). Vergil missed, it was too quick, or Vergil was too slow. He cursed himself for it. _Why!_ This wasn't meant to be happening. He want meant win, he was.

"Seed of Sparda... you have your demon back..." He drawled seductively like it was a good thing. "I'm sure we'll have some fun with that..." Again with the laughter, how long will the agony go on?

"DIE ALREADY! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" **'**_**SLASH SLASH SLASH!'**_ His mind was slipping, **he** was taking over. The more he laughed the more it... The memories attacked. He would always laughed when he- when. _And the other two they-_

_-They._

When did _Yamato_ fall to the ground? He wasn't sure himself. _Shit,_ Vergil looked back, this wasn't happening. _Oh but Vergil it was._"Vergil, don't you want to play," the laugh, why was he laughing. It wasn't funny, _it's not funny! _**He** grabbed him, _touched him,_ his hands were on him; **again.** _No, No, No._ Vergil froze, his mind failing on him. Submitting to the demon, the plan was to endure it, and finally rest when darkness took over. No, but the- the things that took place. He-

"Give into me Vergil..." His eyes, they were so... _So alluring. _"You have nothing left..."

_-He screamed._

_And screamed again._

"_Dante I'm sorry."_


	12. Revenge with Love

**Chapter 12 **

**Revenge with Love**

"No, _ugh,_ please... No... _No..._"

"_**But Vergil," **_he chortled, _**"the other's will be here soon,"**_ he lapped at his neck with his offending tongue, seducing, _seducing._ **No,** it wasn't working he told himself, this was not him, it was not **him.** His eyes lost to darkness, closed from the outside world, he feared that if he opened them once, just once... and saw that face... He'd fall for the trick, the... illusion... Yes an illusion he told himself, he had to believe it was; but his mind was telling him otherwise. _This_ one in particular - the currently with him, was a queer one. _Soft_ to start with then **vicious** to end, out of the three he was the worst. That's how Vergil remembered his torturers; he even gave them names... This one was called _Falsehope,_ he was the leader of the three... Vergil called him that because he made it seem the pain wouldn't come, it gave him hope for a little while, but in the end it was all just hopeless.

How they disordered him, made him feel all disorientated. His mind was in pieces... Only fragments of his former personality remained. He remembered the pride, his pride; how he hanged onto it before... It proved itself useless later on, if only he could be put back together again, fixed as he liked to call it sometimes. The nightmares still haunt him to this very day... Now he was reliving them again.

"_**Open up. Vergil look at me, look at me." **_He hated it when he used his name... Son of Sparda he was used to but Vergil; that was personal. Vergil winced; his voice was far too familiar, _familiar..._ He was going to die if this continued on like this, he didn't think his mind could take this invasion. _**"Vergil,"**_ he spoke his name over and over. It was disgusting, Vergil let out a cry of agony, he couldn't help it. He just he was... The things he did, and that voice. _Dante's voice. __**"Your very pretty Vergil..."**_ His gloved hand stoked him faster, _**"You should..."**_ he clicked his tongue, _**"see yourself."**_ He squeezed hard. Vergil gasped, tears forming in the corners of his eyes; he hated his humiliating reactions, they made him sick. How could he be enjoying this, this was betrayal to himself. _**"Very pretty,"**_ he was mocking him, _how cruel._ This was repulsive, he was about to-

"_**AHH.**_" '**It**' happened. And it was from **his** hand, his **rapists** hand. He was mortified with himself, ashamed even. The tears rolled, he knew what was coming next, it was inevitable.

Vergil dared not to open his untrustworthy eyes, the first reason being he'd believe the delusion, second, the demon liked to make eye contact, _he loved it._ He liked to see his pained countenance with joy, he'd say he 'got off' from it, and the sight brought him to his peak.

He was being lifted, _Yamato_ digging harder in his palms, it burned. He hissed from the seething pain of the sharp blade, _Falsehope_ chose to pin him down with his sword after he attacked him, it was a shame really, how he lost so quickly. At least _Yamato_ wasn't tossed into the never ending pit like last time. But this was only the beginning of the pain. _**"You little shit Vergil," **_He snickered. _**"Open your eyes for me slut."**_ He demanded, digging his claws deeper into his flesh, his nails were black, one of the few characteristics the demon didn't alter about itself. Vergil gave out a strangled cry in response, his eyes still stubborn, unwilling to comply with the demons commands. _**"I want them open now. Vergil, now."**_ He swallowed; this was going to be brutal. The metamorphosing incubus' fangs dug into him, he bit down hard in his shoulder, freeing his hybrid blood from his body. Vergil _sang,_ loud and clear for all to hear, joining in with the choir of Hell. _**"Open your eyes."**_ He did out of shock, and _oh God_ he wished he'd hadn't. 'Dante' glared back at him, except it wasn't Dante. His eyes were golden, they were full of nothing but lust; **want,** in its purest form. His teeth so sharp, _just like how he remembered. _Vergil trembled in fear; his anxiety getting to him again. This is what he feared now; he **feared **this, his nightmares revolved around this. The incubus bared a sinister toothy grin. _**"Son of Sparda,"**_ he whispered in a mockery, _**"I will enjoy this, you've been gone too long,"**_ from Vergil's lips, a piercing scream emitted, the demonic entity tore across his chest with it's lethal claws, it hurt so bad; more tears escaped. He jerked his limp legs apart, compassionless for the writhing body underneath him. Vergil's mind shut down from there on, that last thing he remembered was the inexplicit smile on his face. He was smiling at him... Dante wasn't mad at him anymore he wasn't, Vergil looked away. Curse his mind, part of it knew it wasn't Dante but the rest was another story.

"_Dante save me."_ It was about to happen, the ferocious act of taking advantage of the victim. In the state Vergil was in he was about done for already.

"_**Starting without me,"**_ another one of those voices, demonic and infused. _Falsehope_ lazily peered over his shoulder, _his_ brothers were here. _**"Never wanting to share, it's greedy of you, greed is not the sin we commit brother."**_ The other stated, he was merely insulting him; telling a demon not to commit a sin, a sin? What a joke, like they'd listen. _**"Such a handsome devil, despite the damage you've already done." **__Falsehope_ smiled broadly on that one.

"_**Enough talk, brother," **_he spat in distaste, _**"My cravings cannot wait any longer,"**_ Vergil gasped out as the pain shot up his spine, he arch inwards; the figures inside him twisting. _**"Tight are we, it's been such a long time..."**_ His voice husky, Dante's voice husky; Vergil reacted to his horror, his mind confusing the being before him for someone else. It was overwhelming, how he battled within himself. In the end, the outcome was all the same... He begged for the darkness to overcome him; to take him away from the living nightmares.

_His only comfort, his only refuge. Even that, failed him now._

* * *

><p>Dante was beginning to think there was no end to this place, he had done fairly well in passing through the many routes he stumbled upon the way, but this was just ridiculous. The never ending screams reverberated through the stair ways, the screeching here was unbearable, every second there was another voice to join in like it was some sort of sick game. The pitch deafening, he could feel it race through his entire body, he only hoped Vergil wasn't part of the Hellish harmony.<p>

He didn't know where to start; but he had indeed started. The perplexing realm continued to spiral down into confusion as he continued on, it misled his basic understanding of direction, it disorientated his path on each turn, every left turned into a right when he looked back.

He'd fought all the demons he needed to get through here, the place heavily guarded as if something sacred was kept here. Like they knew he was coming, and who didn't want a chance to defeat the Son of Sparda himself? This was impossible; he paused in his tracks to collect himself, _if he could. _There were more stairs after every turn, sometimes he would go up them only to find that he'd been going down them, or sometimes he'd go in reverse, but that didn't help either. It was frustrating. There was a pattern to this, and no clues to help him. He looked over the railing to see if there was an end, he only saw darkness fill the bottom, he wondered if he could jump down or was this all just hopeless thinking? He needed an exit before the screaming drove him mad.

Dante slammed him hand down on the railing, his blood boiling. His mind brought him back to Vergil; he just wanted to see him again for God sakes, is that too much to ask? He had to keep searching; he had to find him no matter what the consequences. He decided on running upwards until he reached some sort of end. At some point there must be an end right? _An end to this nightmarish existence._ The further he went up the colour scheme began to change. It began to get darker and darker; night was falling, time passed quicker as he went upwards. He made it to the end, there was a single door; and it was locked. He tried to kick it down, but of course demonic powers were behind this door and sealed it shit... "OPEN DAMN YOU!" He could hear the screams were louder, he'd gotten closer to something, but what? He believed Vergil was one of those poor souls by now, he could feel it... by God he could.

He leaned over the edge, peering down the stairs once more, now it was all completely engulfed within darkness. He could almost hear laughs in the middle of the screams, _someone was mocking him. _He could hear his name being called, yelled even Vergil? His heart stopped; _no._

He felt a hand drop heavily on his shoulder, what is it with these demons and close personal contact? He quickly mused. His gun met its forehead, whoever it was he had no time for them. He looked once, and then looked again. "V-Vergil?"

He smiled. _Smiled?_ Vergil wouldn't be smiling. He raked his eyes over his body, what was this trickery? _**"Merely an illusion half-breed,"**_ Dante stepped back discretely, his back hit the railing; he couldn't bring himself to shoot for some reason unknown. It wasn't Vergil, but- _but...?_

Dante kept his gun aimed and ready but his eyes were elsewhere, _Vergil smiling..._ No this was not him he told himself once again, but he wished it was. _One day,_ _**"I take form of another's desires..." **_Eyes hazy, voice alluring. Dante gulped. _The demon had that right._

"Back off." He threatened, he joined _Ivory _with _Ebony _together, he swore if it had tricks up his sleeve, he'd fire away, but not just yet. _Not yet._

"That wasn't very nice... Dante..." Since when did demons call him Dante? His mind _clicked, _this must be one of **them.**

"But brothers fight all the time, play the part will you?" In his hands, _Force Edge,_ he'd traded the guns for the sword, the demon frowned. Realising his trick wasn't working anymore. "What have you done with him?" He held out his weapon, the tip barely scraping the imposter's chest. Was he going to move or not? Did he want to die? _Fine by him._

"_**What we've been ordered to do. Punish him, humiliate him. And he came back into our hands... The bright soul; he knew we'd just find him anyway. But there's you..."**_ he came closer, the tip of the blade now touching his chest, _**"the other son of Sparda, something we didn't predict happening, but what a delight it had turned out to be. This will please my master,"**_ he purred. That was it, Dante shoved _Force Edge, _and the demon capture it within his grasp, such speed? He never saw his hand move. He still pushed on, his entire arm tense.

"What? If I kill you? Like the rest of his servants. I'm sure it does." The demon rammed Force Edge back into him, pushing Dante over the edge. He lunged himself in after him, attempting to use Dante as a break for the great fall. Dante slashed the imposter away, fending himself from the offending hold. No way in _Hell_ he'd let it happen, _literally._ They both fell down together; waltzing through the air as they landed hits on one another as they fell. An eternity passed by the time they landed; Dante landed heroically while the demon struggled to stay upright. Dante was by far, the victorious one.

The demon became vocal. _**"You know," **_he huffed, breath heavy from the mid-air fight._** "Your darling little brother."**_ Dante already took offense._** "Sure is a one kind of a thing, I've fucked some humans out there," **_The devil hunter got ready to strike._** "But fucking a Son of Sparda, that's special."**_ Dante struck him down without a word, which was the only comeback he needed. _**"I wonder,"**_ he'd missed, he cursed himself. He was lightning fast, he needed another tactic. _**"What you taste like..."**_ He sniffed his hair; Dante eyes grew wide. He lashed out! He had enough of this sick treatment! This demon was going to die tonight! He would make sure of it.

"You horny little **fuck!**" He spat, the venom evident in his tone. "Tell me where he is right **now!** I swear I'll kill your master once I get my fucking hands on **him!**" He wailed, outraged. Striking red electrical currents sparked around him, luminous energy manifesting itself. He darted out.

The demon hit.

The blood sprayed out.

_**"AHHHRGH!" **_The entire arm severed off, he watched it fall, lifeless. _**"Son of a bitch! How about you suck me first! JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER!"**_ Dante triggered on command. Cocky demon probably spent a lot of time in the human world with that language. He violently forced his whole arm through his guts, he no match against his devil within. With that, he was over. Dante calmed a little, blood still pumping. He's dead now, that's all that matters. He could hear the screams, it wasn't over yet. He followed them still in his devil trigger, this time he'd be quicker to reach him.

_One down, two more to go._

The darkest parts of the realm, he could see not a thing, darkness encased him. Of course they'd keep him there. _Damnit _he hoped he wasn't too late.

It was like endlessly running through the night, he couldn't see anything in front of him, but the screams got louder and louder as he progressed; how they tormented him. He needed to stop them now; **now.** Laughter followed, _oh _that enraged his devil side. Those demons were going to pay with **death,** nothing more nothing less. Dante was coming and he wasn't going to hold anything back. They were going to **suffer.**

At one point, the screaming stopped all together, it was highly suspicious how it just halted like that; no song would end like that. But he was thankful for it. Now he knew, they knew he was coming, it made no difference to what he was going to do, he'd find them and _oh_ how his butchering skills will come in handy today, skinning them, and chopping them into little bits and pieces, it will be brilliant! He caught up; he could see the glint of _Yamato _in the distance, the only place where light was available. He soon realised he'd been trampling upon a sea of blood, so that's why the ground always shifted as he moved.

And then he saw him. The real him, he was **more** than certain it was him this time.

Vergil, **Vergil!** He dashed on over, triggered off from the shock. "**VERGIL!**" He cried, the sight killed him inside; how could he of let this happen. Splayed out on the platform below, the all too familiar blood decorating his exposed body. _Ruined once more. _He could see the violent tears, rigged lines of torn open flesh trailed down his body. It was horrific; he dropped by his side, on his knees in pure anguish "Vergil, VERGIL! Wake up! PLEASE!" He yelled in agony, why wasn't he replying? It couldn't be, he refused to believe it. Why wasn't his demonic healing working? He touched the lean body, his hand violently shaking. Dante breathed deeply, _everything was going to be alright... _He pulled out the sword which constricted his hands, _Yamato;_ using his own sword to pin him down... These demons were going to pay.

"D-Dante," a small voice called, he crouched over in a hurry, Vergil? He was alive! Dante could of shed tears of joy, he was so happy, he wasn't gone from him. His hand on his brothers shoulder firmly, making his presence known to him, he didn't want to let go. _Never_

_again._ "I failed," he uttered; misery laced his inside, the voice so sad, the emotion immense.

"Don't say that Verge," his voice broke, he couldn't help it. "I'm gonna get you out of here, and everything will be okay! You'll see Vergil! I promise!" He urged on, voice getting louder, he was also convincing himself as well as his sibling. "I'll kill them for you, you just rest, no more pain, I'll save you. Hang on for me Vergil, don't you dare die on me!" The sight made him want to cry. His dearly beloved... He loved him with everything, he'd do anything for him, he'd **die** for him.

"I-I love you V-Vergil."

"D-Dante," Vergil had tears in his eyes. _He_ had tears. He kissed his brother once again, this time with both love and compassion, he was going to save him, he promised. He didn't care if Vergil failed; Vergil is all he ever wanted.

"_**My, my, what a beautiful reunion. Why can't we be like that," **_Dante left Vergil's lips regrettably. Company had come; he'd have to ask them to leave... Nicely. He draped his jacket over his brother's exhausted body. He was going to end this torture, end the demons that caused it, _end this Hell._ What could he say, it's what he did; protect the innocent from the bad. Dante had _Yamato_ in his hands, he was going to use it; kill them by Vergil's sword. He deserved that much, and it would be an absolute honour to get his revenge for him.

They both had his face, how peculiar... One was entirely in white, all colour drained from his appearance. He wondered how they really looked like... He bet they were as ugly as shit. They were probably using his appearance to make Vergil give into them easier; Vergil wouldn't hurt him now, now that he had a fondness for him. Those **bastards,** using ones emotional weakness against them; what happened to honour, how times have changed.

"I'm going to have fun tearing you guys apart, limb by limb!" _How threatening._ The Dante imposters grinned with wide smiles, now that pissed him off terribly well. Only two people had his face, and that was him, and his twin brother.

"Vergil this ones for you," he said under his breath, _Yamato_ shined under the light, soon the blood of the enemy will join its silver gleam.

They charged at each other, all three of them. Dante the guard, protecting the distressed, and the foe that _bloody well_ needed to be eliminated from existence. Sparks flew, their powers manifesting, electrical currents surrounding Dante once more, his rage drove him to fight his hardest. The demons held their own weapons, they seemed to be using... Whips. Whips that allowed fire to channel through, he mentally rolled his eyes at that one. But enough of the banter, he dodged a blow; they may seem tacky but the power was enough for devastating damage; he most definitely did **not** want to be in the way of one of those.

The in colour Dante came from behind him; he never saw him move. The floor rose up in waves as the whip came down, they were incredibly long! Were they made of metal it's self? _**'WHAM'**_ He went flying, that one almost hit him. He gulped, it was tougher than it looked, and these guys weren't messing around.

"_**Son of Sparda failing? This is the infamous slayer of demons! Ha! You will die at my hand." **__Force Edge_ blocked his way of achieving his goal (to kill him); the two enchanted metals collided in with each other, _**"DIE!"**_ He was furious! He could feel it in his strength running through his weapon as his met it; Dante jumped away eluding the demon once more, only a matter of time till he got him now. He landed just on the side of Vergil's platform, avoiding to trample on his brother just barely, Vergil was unconscious by the looks of it, they better be praying he was still alive and breathing.

They got closer, they were both on opposite ends now, this was difficult; he was surrounded, he would have to trigger for all he knew. _**"It seems the half humans are lovers, wouldn't it be absolutely heart breaking if one of them were to die? His death will make Vergil suffer! Mundus will praise us!"**_ So that's what this was about, it always was.

"Too bad for you I already know how this love story is going to end! _**HAH!**_" He triggered, devil within coming to life again. The two flew back, far away from Vergil and himself. This was getting serious, it always did. **"EAT THIS!"** His demon rasped in volumes.

_And from there on, it was a blur. Like a fleeting dream he barely had his grasp on, it was sweet but he let it go, this was something not to be remembered._

He vaguely remembered defeating them, but he did indeed win. His demon side was vicious, like a corrupted side of him, which it sort of was. He'd never blanked out like this before, but when he did come too; shreds of numerous body parts littered about him, sinking deep into the red sea below. He was drenched in the disturbing substance of blood; his mouth especially. He must have enjoyed it - _his demonic side -_ a chance to play; they messed with his _love,_ so he messed with them. Wiping the remaining fluid off his human face, he took the moment to find a bit of serenity, it was done. The deed finished, revenge was taken; for the both of them. He exhaled dramatically, **Vergil.**

Still unmoving, Dante put both his hands on him, feeling for a pulse; he swallowed nervously; his chest about to explode from anxiety. If things didn't go the way he _wanted,_ the way it was **meant** too. _The happy ending. _He didn't know what he'd do.

Everything changed for the two, this whole **story** of loss and new found love... It was a dramatic one, but he made it through in one piece, _but Vergil..._ He thought, Dante thought he knew exactly what he wanted from the start... An explanation, **but to what?** Why Vergil left or... Did he want a new one now? Like what he felt for him? But now, he was certain of that. He made it through; at least he did. He lifted Vergil from the platform. What was going to happen next? He wanted to know himself, _everyone wanted to know._

He just remembered, there was a time limit to the portal, he needed to be quick. He couldn't remember if he found a pulse on Vergil or not but he picked him up bridal style anyway, he wasn't leaving him here. His brother would make it, by God he will. He won't start shedding tears for him yet, he still had hope! He left the place, and hopefully all the nightmares along with it too.

"Vergil hang in there," he said as he blindly dashed into the darkness with his brother in his arms.

At least the screaming stopped.


	13. His Loving You

**Chapter 13**

**His Loving You**

"_Vergil, Vergil apologise to your brother Dante right now,"_

"_But Mom, I hate Dante, he's a good for nothi-"_

"_I will not tolerate such language Vergil." Her voice wasn't stern, it wasn't angry either. It was simply stating the words, making them simple, they were simple. Vergil complied to her words, for now... His little brother had been crying non stop since morning all because of a childish incident. Vergil had wrestled him down to the ground; him being the stronger one, won. "Now off you go, one day you must realise just how important family is darling, now make up with your brother or your father will hear of this," his __**father,**__ Vergil felt uneasiness wash over him, he scampered off as fast as his little legs could take him; he did not want to be punished by his father; no way. He did not hit, I promise you that, but he was simply frightening when he was upset. He was a demon after all, but loving and kindness were also qualities that he held. And that's what made him the best father Vergil ever had._

_He crept back into the room he and Dante both shared, Dante in the far left corner, sobbing still. He groaned inwardly, honestly now; he was such a cry baby._

_His brother and he were two different people, he wore sweater vests and Dante wore baggy shirts. He was thoroughly convinced he gained his father's traits while Dante got their mothers... Not that she wore baggy shirts. Even if one was mixed with different races – equally – one would always find themselves leaning onto one side, disliking the other, even in the slightest. "Dante..." Little Dante stilled, his soft sobs quieting. Vergil lowered his eyes to the ground; uncomfortable, he didn't know how to come about this. Usually Dante was the one to pester him, this time Vergil just took if too far with his retaliation. "Good you've stopped crying." That didn't help, Dante faced way from him. He made it even worse._

"_Leave me alone! I'll tell mom!" Yes, mom; an abbreviation for mother. Dante watched far too much TV, Vergil mentally rolled his eyes._

"_Stop whining, I have something to say," he sighed, he was not going to like this; not one bit. But the fear of being punished by his father won, so he said it. "I'm sorry, Dante," but he didn't mean it._

"_Go away, I hate you!" There was no sincerity in Vergil's voice; well Dante didn't hear any anyway. Vergil did not care, all he ever seemed to love doing was training with their father and dressing like him too. Appreciating his demon heritage, neglecting his human side... Vergil kept as far away as possible from human culture, it wasn't in his best interest to indulge himself within the 'weaker kind'. But what did he know? He simply loved to follow in his in father's footsteps, he didn't hate humans, he could never..._

"_Why do you hate me Dante?" He sat beside him now, keeping his distance._

"_Because you don't care," he sniffled. "Y-you really hurt me today Vergil," more tears cascading down his young face, he rubbed at his eyes to try and stop them, and failed miserably. Vergil frowned, not liking the display. He took Dante's hand, the one on his eye and interlaced it within his own._

"_That's not true, I do care; I love everyone; mother, father and you, I didn't mean to hurt you... I said I'm sorry," he meant it this time, he never knew Dante felt that way, felt that strongly; he thought he was only upset because of the punch he threw at him before. He'd hit him in the face too... He felt bad... "Dante..."_

"_-Vergil!" He pounced on him, bringing him down to the floor. Vergil scowled, what was this- Oh, Dante's smiling face came to view, he was simply happy is all. He smiled back; it was good to see him smiling. It really was, "does this mean you'll watch TV with me today!"_

"_Wha- N-no!" Boys will be boys._

* * *

><p>"...Vergil..." He heard someone call; it was a very faint sound, muffed by many sobs. He lay on hard ground, but this was not the same stone platform he last remembered being on, how the memories startled him <em>before... <em>He stirred into wakefulness, his head throbbing, his body... surprisingly fine but just a little tired. He could barely make out what he saw in front of him, if he looked closely... A wooden ceiling, he wondered if he was in Dante's shop again... Dante...

He shot up, regretting it immediately afterwards. He was sore in many places... He wasn't a fine as he thought. Demonic healing painfully slow on him, he could only feel it quicken slightly; but not much. He wondered what brought this on, this weakness of his. He must look into it later... But for now he was inspecting his surroundings.

By his side Dante sat, he body crouched over the desk he laid upon in an awkward manner; he must have be asleep by the looks of it. Dante would have moved when Vergil woke, then it all came back to him. _Dante,_ yes. He told him he loved him, Dante **loved** him.

And that's all that mattered to him now.

Vergil stared at his brother for a long moment, his mind coming to terms with the confession he heard some time ago... It made his heart ache, literally. Dante had done all he could within his power to save him, and thankfully succeeded. His brother, the protector of the innocent, the _humane_ one out of the two. Gently he brushed his bloody fingers through his brother's hair, taking in its soft touch. He'd saved him from his Hell, he was the only thing he could hang on to down there at the time, the only thing he would think about in his distressed mind. His love for Dante replaced that pride he once held onto so desperately once. He felt tears on the inside; he owed Dante his life. _He owed him everything,_ if it wasn't for him... He would have **died,** he couldn't of survived the brutality of the punishment any longer down there, the only thing for him left for him down there was death. And death was something he once begged for once, in his darker days.

Now he had a reason to live, he's pride gone but replaced with love.

"Vergil..." Dante was dreaming about him. Was it a nightmare? Dante's face looked troubled, he ran his weak fingers through his snowy hair, so soft and light... He was here, he cared... He'd never hurt him again. He promised. Vergil slowly leaned over to meet his brother head; wanting to kiss it softly, affectionately. No more nightmares; let them **die.**

He pulled Dante's jacket up a little, it was draped over his body, he wanted to look down on his body and examine the damage done. Surprisingly he was scar free, he expected a few to last, he was happy he thought wrong. He looked down on to his amulet, still securely around his neck, Dante's one laid on the table, by his own neck. He smiled softly, _smiled._

Dante secretly watched him, his heart warmed graciously at the adorable sight, the sight he thought he'd never live to see. Vergil's innocent smile, there was no malice, no spitefulness or wickedness behind that smile; it was genuine; it was beautiful. He'd woken by his touch; _his kiss._ He didn't bother letting Vergil know of his consciousness just yet, instead he watched his lover with low lids, inside he was just so glad; his insides were practically melting with warmth, he wanted to watch him just a little longer. To know that he was alive made him want to cry in joy, he'd managed to save him, _he did it._

He couldn't wait any longer, he made his move.

Slowly he intertwined his fingers subtly with Vergil's own unsuspecting hand, limp on the table. Vergil met his eyes suddenly; shocked by the other. They kept their eyes on each other for such a long time, longing and compassion filled Dante's own, and he could see the desperation and apologetic feelings in Vergil's. But underneath those sorry eyes he could see the love they held, _he loved him back._

The fight finally over, they could finally enjoy the sweet, sweet calm. Dante was going to enjoy this.

"D-Dante I-"

He didn't need to hear it; he knew Vergil was sorry for all those times before, he didn't care about them now. Now he cared for only one thing, "-Love you." He finished for him, crushing his lips to his own.

Vergil parted his lips with a moan, wanting more, he wanted Dante with him always, he would never leave again. Dante wrapped an arm around him, pulling up closer to his touch. _God_ he felt so good on his lips, he wanted Vergil so badly. Their tongues danced, battling each other out; Dante's grip tightened in sheer desperation. Vergil soon submitted to Dante, he wanted him to own him, to make him his and no one else's. He owed him everything, _everything;_ he loved him so much; he wanted to give him all that he could.

They parted for air, the kiss too long. Dante lowered him down the table carefully, and draped his arms over Vergil in protection. He was hugging him, keeping him close to his body. "Never leave again," he whispered to his hear, his tone silky.

Vergil responded with pressing his lips to his open neck, he wouldn't dare leave him now.

"I promise Vergil, everything will be better now, it'll be great." He was sure it would, now that he had Dante. It was all he ever needed, why couldn't he just see it from that start? He was blind then, but not anymore, not now.

He could finally open his eyes, the nightmare over, and new beginnings to come.

* * *

><p>When Vergil went to sleep for the second time that day, Dante went back and destroyed that Hell Gate once and for all. It was about time too, now he could use the money from the people Nero mentioned to pay for Devil May Cry, he just had to find Nero first.<p>

"Sooo... Let me get this straight old man. That's you're twin brother and you saved him from Hell..." He itched his nose in confusion. He sure wished Lady was here, it was getting unpleasantly awkward. _You know,_ being in the same room with the man that stole a great deal of his power; though it was his in the first place... But it still wasn't fair, he almost killed him! Not that he could complain about it... He was fighting him back too, he took his power back fair and square.

"Yeah kid, got a problem with that?" He grinned mischievously; they were still at the mansion; Dante fingered it was the best place to keep Vergil for now, the shop was a mess; they'd just have to wait until the repairs were done. When Dante had found Nero he already had the money saying demons stopped plaguing the city for hours now. He figured when Vergil entered Hell, the demons did too. He'd used his part for repairs, and Nero obviously kept his for himself. The amount they earned was brilliant, which was a shocker for Dante.

He'd brought supplies to the mansion, nothing big; simple things like food... Well pizza. The building was still in working order, lights and taps. Just a lack of furniture is all.

Vergil sat somewhere behind the desk on a small wooden stool, the very same stool he sat on while playing the violin... He subconsciously looked to the left; the hole in the wall, the one he crashed through and created. They really ought to change rooms sooner or later. Nero kept by the door, keeping at a respectable distance, not too far not too close; Vergil noticed this. It was odd how he resembled the two; he was only beginning to notice this. Not many people are born with white hair, _that's for sure._

"A problem, the only problem I have is you coming to Love Planet and getting your ass drunk on my shift all the time!" Vergil snorted, he couldn't help it. He expected that sort of behaviour coming from Dante for some reason... It just fitted the personality he guessed.

"Kid, chill, I don't do it everyday." He grinned, "isn't it good business anyway? I'm spending money,"

"Then why don't you join it!" He was quick to react, Dante loved it, and he chuckled at his outburst, too funny. His face was becoming slightly red, he was so easy to manipulate really; teasing him could help pass the time as he waited for Devil May Cry to be fixed. "Whatever old man, I'm outta here," there goes Dante's time passer. "_Em,_ Vergil," did he say it correctly? Vergil looked at up, "I guess I'll be seeing you round," that was true, he simply nodded; yes he would be seeing more of Dante's acquaintance or friends wouldn't he?

Now that they were alone. Nero's footsteps leaving, and soon out of ear shot.

Vergil stood, "Vergil where you going." Like Dante would let him leave so quickly.

"I only wanted some air." Was his reply, Dante saw through that lie.

"Come on Verge, what's got you bothered. You were fine before I brought the kid along,"

Vergil turned, Dante met his eyes; they were sad, crestfallen. What was the matter? Was he going to leave?... But he said that he would never- "I've been thinking a lot. About the demons." _Oh. _Dante stood, he came closer to him.

"What about them," he cradled him from behind, wanting to soothe his worries away. Did he not kill them? What was it now, he thought this was over; _don't tell me there was more._

"Mundus he, he created them specifically for that... Task." _Task,_ "they were made for me, for my punishment. What if he just makes more, he could do that if he wanted too. I'm positive he wants me back in the depths, I fear he won't stop searching for me, like before."

"Vergil." He was stern; parental almost. He did not want to here this... _Nonsense,_ yes it was nonsense because it won't happen; it just won't. "It's all right, I've stopped them before, I'll stop them again. And so will you, once you're all better, he could never get you; never again."

"But what if Mundus decides to make more of them, he could always do it. I know that... I know that I belong down there... I have no rightful place up here." _With you._

"But this is mother's home. Of course you do, I don't care, I don't care Vergil. You belong here with me." He distanced himself from him a little, keeping his hands wrapped around his wrists in care.

"Dante... I..."

"Pizza with no olives?" Vergil blinked stupidly, Dante smirked sheepishly, he was hungry. _And he had about enough of this talk too._

"D-Dante," he whined; slightly annoyed with the sudden change of subject. "...Sure," like he could ever be mad at him _now._ Dante leaned in for a kiss, this time he let Vergil meet him half-way. _How considerate._ Vergil seemed shy about it, Dante watched him hesitate at first, but he knew he couldn't resist it. He wanted to allow Vergil to do things like this on his own accord. And he did, the kiss was sweet and chaste, Dante simply wanted to feel Vergil on his lips with this one, he could have easily dominated him and turned up the heat a bit; but he didn't. He liked this, it was cute; adorable. He sniggered in his head, Vergil? Adorable? He thought he'd never see the day. Vergil smiled sweetly, with the closed eyes and curved brows, it wasn't the most passionate kiss, but he fully meant it. He fell into Dante's hold, and they stood there like that; just the two of them together.

Vergil loved his kisses' they were nothing like the violent ones he was used to. The pain, the blood the hurt the humiliation... Dante made it all go away, like it was a fleeting memory that had no worth to even be remembered. And Dante replaced that memory with loving kindness, kindness he thought he never deserved. Now that was something too keep close to his heart for the rest of his life.

_Vergil thanked him silently that day, for all he had done for him._


	14. The Intimate Act

****A/N: As usual. When I finish a story I go through the whole thing and correct all the mistakes I spot. Well this is finished, hope you enjoyed it! And thanks to all my reviewers!****

**Chapter 14**

**The Intimate Act**

It's been a month, Devil May Cry was rebuilt, the way same as always. And business was back online, it was placid, no calls to bother him in the beginning. He never did get many calls in the first place, but they still came; _just like the demons._ It was the same as it always had been, except now... He finally had Vergil by his side, after a long; exhausting trip, it finally happened. What **more** could he possibly ask for?

He made it to the door steps of Devil May Cry, it was good to have his shop back, fatigued, he wearily made his way up the small steps. He'd just arrived from a mission - like two Fortuna's away - and it wasn't even worth it! Now that he has returned, the first thing he needed was a warm shower. Some demons just can't die without making a mess of themselves now could they? He could still smell the stench on him now; he focused not on it any longer and proceeded to enter the doors before him now.

He barged in, kicking the doors... softly... He didn't want another incident now did he? Vergil sat right across him, on the sofa's lounging about. He was very much awake to Dante's surprise, usually he was sleeping. Having nothing better to do but that."You're back,"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Wha? Not happy to see me?" He grinned now, "or were you waiting for me all this time?"

"I was just..." He trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. "No." Dante gave him a smug look; he knew he had been waiting for him, but he didn't want to press on it. Vergil was acting weird again; he's been like that for the past few days now. Not that it bothered him, but he'd liked to know why he was behaving this way.

"_Right,_ you do that." _That_ being what? He didn't know himself. "I'm off to the shower. Demon blood, mess, that's all you need to know." Vergil had eyes... He could see it, clear as day. He wondered if Dante walked down the streets like that, the look on people's faces would have been priceless. He had this gritty, black dirt sort of thing staining his clothes, it stuck to his face too; _how unappealing._

He made his way up the stairs leaving Vergil on his own. He watched him ascend, up the stairs and out of sight. Vergil relaxed a little, _you see_ he was having a little dilemma, and he didn't know how to go about fixing it.

Over the past month Dante had been focused on 'bringing' Vergil back, as in helping him regain his 'pieces' as he heard Vergil call it sometimes. Vergil's entire personality transformed, he was no longer the presumptuous, callous person he'd once been. Though there were the few traits that never went, which was a good thing mind you; or he wouldn't of been his brother anymore now would he?

_This was going to be harder than he thought. _He wanted to tell Dante something; he'd been meaning too for a while now but just didn't know how to **do it,** he wished he could be rather frank about it... But that would be very unlike him. It frustrated him to no end; he needed this to be out in the open. He owed him that much, this past month Dante had dedicated his free time (which was a lot) to Vergil, helping him, being close to him, _being his lover._ And he never asked for anything in return, not even **that, (**_take a guess.) _Vergil wanted... He flushed at the thought to a degree; he didn't become all that red. But he wanted to _show_ Dante just how much he loved him, he didn't often say the three little words, but they have been heard by him from his lips. He wanted to give Dante that little bit extra, he was sure he'd appreciate it.

_Who wouldn't?_

But just how to come about it... He wasn't about to exaggerate on it like some sort of hormonal teenager, _more like horny teenager._

He needed a subtle approach but obvious to let him know exactly what he wanted. A way that didn't include words at all, but actions, _he could work with that._

It was settled then, after ruminating long and hard; he finally came to a conclusion.

He'd find himself doing this every now and then, it really was unnecessary; but he couldn't help it. He would pass a mirror, and for a brief moment sweep his hair back; even if it was just for a moment, just to 'see' Vergil. He couldn't get his mind off him, he never could, it made him addled for long periods of time too. His hands would linger on Vergil every time they came into contact with each other, the kisses were usually long, because he wanted their intimacy to last. But he knew he couldn't push him, he wouldn't. That would be wrong; he didn't want to hurt him, not after all his been through.

He had to be careful it with Vergil though, he didn't want to do anything that reminded him off _them. _He still had a few problems; Dante thought he just needed a bit more time to move on... Or something. Vergil was a strong man, for all he knew he was stronger than him. He wasn't going to let the memories torment him for the rest of his life, if he knew one thing about Vergil it's that he wouldn't give into weakness so easily, pride or no, it just wasn't an option.

And he liked that.

The feel of warm water hitting his skin was soothing. He could feel himself loosen up a bit, some of the stress fading from his body. Not that he had a big problem with stress; it was just when his thoughts bombarded him with bad thoughts, about Vergil; he'd loose it sometimes. The memory of what he saw down in Hell, it never left him; and he hoped never to see it again. _He could never let that happen again._ He stood tall, simply enjoying the feel of the water, keeping his shower simple. He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he hadn't even notice the bathroom door open, and shut again...

Dante felt two strong arms wrap around his middle, it was done in a timid manner, the owner of them obviously shy in their advances. Was he imagining those arms? Or were they actually there? He couldn't care less right now, they were so comforting. He leaned back into them, eyes still closed. Now he could feel his back against a chest. He crooked his neck around slowly, "Vergil?" He questioned calmly, _yeah it was Vergil, who else?_

_He was as silent as ever, he'd managed to slip into the shower behind Dante without him noticing, clothes discarded onto the floor along with Dante's also, except for his shirt that is... He felt a need to keep it on. Dante was out of it, he thought he would have realised the moment the door opened. Just what was he thinking of? He wondered... The entire room was filled to the brim with steam, clouding his vision, though the strong figure in front of him was evident to his eyes; he couldn't miss it. Slowly he extended his arms to that finely built body; he could only imagine the reaction he'd get from doing this. Hopefully nothing too dramatic. Like a hit to the face..._

What did happen though was that he was being pulled closer towards him, the shower forgotten. Just as he thought he was about to be captured in a kiss, Dante stopped. This was all too sudden, but; **God,** Dante knew he wanted this so bad right now. "Are you sure?" Vergil met his eyes, he wasn't expecting this question, he simply nodded, the words lost to him. He'd come this far, _why the hell not?_ He knew there was nothing to fear, not with Dante. He leaned in for the kiss, but it didn't come to his lips. Dante met his neck instead, decorating it with kisses and long licks; something he didn't do quite often. Encase he accidently bit him, _lost in the moment of it all._ Vergil did not response it bites well, over the past time they'd spent together properly, Dante had come to realise what triggers him off and what didn't. It was all with the way he treated him really, the words he said, and his actions of course. He avoided them all to the best of his ability; most of them being obvious so it was easy to do this. And when they got a little intimate, _softly and gently_ were the only way to go, nothing wrong with a little passion in the kisses every now and then, just no teeth. Anything that was _violent_ or very... heated was a big no, no in his books.

_He could live with that. For Vergil_

Dante trailed downwards, kissing over the wet shirt, _why Vergil left his shirt on? _Perhaps he wasn't all the confident, he guessed that was okay... Inching closer and closer to his... Vergil looked away, he couldn't watch, he'd loose it right there. He couldn't see Dante's face, his hair covering most of it from his view; he couldn't believe Dante was doing this. For him, he thought he'd be the one doing this to him.

"Just, relax." Vergil flushed at the voice. "I'll take it easy, _heh. _Unless you don't want this." Dante looked up, he also had a reddish tint over his skin; he figured it was from the heat of the room. _Or the moment._

"I-I'm not going to break! I'm fine with this," He wanted Dante to believe him.

"There's nothing to worry about Vergil," he would mummer to him... He said those words countless of times. And Vergil trusted those words every time; he wanted too, and so he did. The shirt was see-through now, he could see his nipples protruding through the thin fabric, he didn't need this shirt anymore! He wanted to see Vergil bare; he rolled up the shirt, his cock coming into view. What an alluring sight, when he pulled it over his head he threw it out the shower and went down on his knees. Vergil choked, his half cry coming out all wrong, the feeling immense. He dared not 'finish' right there and then.

He watched him suck, nip and lick at him. It was all... He'd never felt anything like this before. This was nothing like the rough treatment he got from _them..._ he never thought it could feel this good.

"D-Dan-" he couldn't finish his sentence; nor the word. He slapped his hand over his mouth, keeping his indecent moans away. Dante was looking straight at him now, but he didn't stop with his act.

"Is it good? Big brother," _oh he went there. _He gave his length one long lick, which made him shudder dramatically. His ecstasy rising, he wasn't sure if he could muffle his moans any longer. Dante was pleased to hear them, he'd always wanted to make Vergil's voice sound like that; he subconsciously stoked himself while he continued with the act of fellatio, eyes closed enjoying the feel. He'd wanted this for a long time, and now he had it.

"**D-Da-Dante!**" He was about to cum; he drew himself back, not wanting to do it in his mouth; that would be odious of him. Instead it hit his face, and he watched every moment. That only made him cum a little harder. He winced at the shudders running through his body, he knees threatened to give way.

"Vergil," Dante breathed, he fluttered his eyes open, Vergil was more flushed than he was. As he stood the rushing water sprayed across his face, washing off the almost clear liquid on his cheek. He leaned onto Vergil, pressing him further against the tile wall; his shoved his knee between his legs. "Do you trust me?" He whispered into his ear seductively, Vergil steadied himself, holding onto Dante's shoulders as he placed his hands on his waist. This is what he wanted, he was certain. He wanted to give this to Dante, he really did. He taught him that he was wroth something; those demons never took away his wroth, _they never could._ And that he'll always mean something to Dante.

There was no reason to be afraid, this wasn't like those times before, and this wasn't those demons before. This was different, different he told himself, this was now, _not before; but now._

He'd gone over this many times before.

This was with someone he loved. **Loved. **And that was the difference.

"_Yes,_ Dante," he help on tight, he was being lifted further up the tile wall, legs wrapped around Dante's middle. Dante soothed him as he positioned himself, he kissed him softly; distracting him from the minor pain to come.

He rubbed himself along his entrance, he couldn't wait, but it was important he did. He pressed two fingers on the spot, and carefully slid them in. Vergil winced, but the kiss continued; he slowly moved his fingers preparing him for what was to come. He did it for a good amount of time, and when he felt it was enough; he withdrew his finger's from him and Vergil moaned against his mouth. Dante felt himself twitch; he was going to love this.

As he entered, Vergil hissed involuntary, breaking the kiss; the grip he had on his back tightened, his nails dug in. Dante let him adjust; he wanted to be sure before he continued. He did not want anything going wrong. Vergil soon settled, he opened his eyes a little, giving Dante the permission to move on.

He began to move, steadily; a slow rhythm to start off, he didn't want to hurt him. That would be bad. He kept his eyes low on Vergil, taking in his facial expression. He looked pained, but there was something else also, pleasure? He gasped. Vergil's eyes flew open, his grip just got tighter.

"Vergil?" He stopped, there was something off about this, he just knew. Vergil's gaze was wide, "Vergil it's me, Dante, it's me remember?" he snapped out of it, he was coming back. _Yes,_ he shifted slightly.

"Sorry I-"

"It's not your fault, are you sure you want to carry on. I don't mind Verg-"

"**No.**" He clung onto him, "I want this, I do; I want you Dante, _I need you._" He implored, wrapping his legs around him tighter, he wasn't going to let his memories get in the way. They were over, finished. What happened - was in the past. He needed to move on if he ever wanted happiness. "I'm not going to break." _He told himself. _Dante gave a firm nod, and continued on, giving him what he wanted.

And this time, there were no interruptions between the lovers.

* * *

><p>"DANTEEE!" <em>Oh dear,<em> what could it be this time? Dante groaned, shuffling out of his seat, almost tripping on the way down.

"Yess Vergil!" He ambled towards the kitchen, he had no top on but that didn't stop him, he grew rather comfortable walking around topless in the nice whether. He was more than sure Vergil liked it too...

"I can't go on like this! The state of the kitchen! It's horrendous, how can you live like this!" He snapped his pointing figure to the fridge rudely, it laid open for all too see, _yikes._ Dante's face shrivelled up in disgust, that was a sight not to see; ever. The old pizza boxes were covered up with moss... Black and white, was that a little blue too? It was furry and-

"I think something's moving in there!" Vergil shut the fridge with a hard slap. _Oh,_ he already that knew didn't he?

"Dante." So that was the reason why he was so mad. Dante avoiding his murderous glare in the most absurd way... He stared, captivated within the ceilings 'beauty', why yes it was a stunning job, the builders must have put extra care when assembling that part of the structure. "**Dante.**" He could hear the malice in that tone, his lips curled into a nervous smile; like he wanted to deal with an upset Vergil at this moment.

"Yeah babe." _Oh_ how Vergil scowled at the usage of the word 'babe', and it being directed at him. He did it on purpose, _of course._

"I've stabbed you once,"

"Make that four times," he rolled his eyes. Was it four? Or five? He knew it was one too many anyway.

"I'll do it again!" His eyes were on fire; he liked that look on him a little. Reminded him of his old self, the power hungry maniac. Good times, _good times._

"Great to have you back Verge." He snickered, waving off the death threat.

"_Yeah,_" he grumbled, facing away from him. He wasn't about to become some sort of kitchen house wife, or cleaner; which ever one suited best.

He sighed, he'd get to work on cleaning out that mess later on, he didn't have the heart to do it now. It's been an hour since they **did it.** Dante had the biggest dumb-happy smirk on his face; it was still present as they spoke. '_Hmph,'_ Vergil couldn't help but smile a little inside, he'd done something right, at least this time he didn't make Dante's life hell with his actions.

"You know I got you something." _Oh,_ this was surprising. What could it possibly be? And why? Vergil raised an eye brow, questioning him without words. "Wait a bit, I'll go get it. I've been meaning to give it to you, just didn't know the right time." He went out the kitchen, Vergil followed after him. He waited by the desk, it was the same old one, lucky it wasn't ruined. He watched Dante disappear into another room he himself rarely went into. It was sort of Dante's privet room, in a way. He was simply respecting that.

He stepped out; Vergil took a look at what was in his hands. His controlled expression fell, mouth slightly agape, eyes wide. This guy, he wouldn't give up would he? "To be honest, I do love it when you play, even if it was a little brain washing." He plucked at one of the strings, testing it out. Not a guitar, but it was in the same family right? _Stringed instruments..._ He handed it over to Vergil; it wasn't the same one he had before; that got destroyed in a battle. But it was better, simply because it was from Dante. "Maybe now the songs can be a little happier _ehy?_" Vergil accepted the violin being placed into his hands. This time, he was more than happy to have it.

"T-thank you," he stuttered, it was the only thing he could think of saying. It was such a wonderful moment, his insides felt all warm and tingly, it was strange but... He dragged a finger across the bow, it was nice. Soft fingers ran their way through his hair, pulling it back, like how he would have his hair, all thrown back in a similar fashion to their fathers.

"Couldn't help myself," it was Dante's hand.

The doors swung open, the intruders barging in without warning. They both simultaneously faced the doors. _Thank God,_ they were still on their hinges.

"_Ha,_ see I win. I always do," _Eh?_

"I've got to hand it to you Lady; you have a talent for these things." Said Trish, a smirk falling to her lips. They both were smirking at Dante now, he remembered - his hand. _Oh,_ he removed it at once; Vergil too flabbergasted to react to the sudden intrusion, he would of thought he'd already moved away from his touch by now. That was a little embarrassing.

At least it wasn't a kiss they saw,_ or what happened just over an hour ago._

'_And I expected the kid to walk in.'_ He thought, it was true, it just seemed more likely Nero would of came barging in there, only to blush like the teenager he was and dash back out again. It would have been better if it was him actually, thinking about it... "_Ahem,_ Ladies," their eyes fell on Dante; Vergil placed the violin carefully onto the table behind, along with the bow. He kept quiet, and thought it best not to get involved... he still disliked Trish, but it would be improper of him to lash out at the moment. Besides, _Yamato_ was upstairs, by the bed... He should have brought it with him. He looked down at the bow...

"_It's as good as any sword Vergil, just make the bow a little sharper-"_

Yeah right, he frowned and shook his head. Not in a million years, he scoffed.

"If you're quite done with your **boyfriend.**" Vergil spotted a familiar sword on the wall, a katana in fact. _Oh_ it was the sword he used when _Yamato_ wasn't in his possession at the time, Dante kept it? "We have a date, with a few demon friends of ours."

"Sounds like fun!" Vergil snatched the katana out from the wall with a swift tug; Dante dropped his smile, "Verge-"

"I'm not going to kill them." He assured him. ...Blade in hand... "Though they are irritating me. Especially the blonde." He said the last part darkly. Dante remembered the last time they met, it wasn't the friendliest of meetings. But he was calm and collected now, which was good. _'Strange... She has our mothers face.' _He'd never paid close attention on that particular fact, first time he met her... She helped along with Mundus as he tortured him; then eventually brainwashing him and turned him into Nelo Angelo. And then when they met again, he was laying on the table in bad shape... And it was very dark. He remembered the voice though, just didn't look at the face.

"You mean _try,_ and kill us. I doubt you could," Lady said, unimpressed with his behaviour.

"Guys, _girls,_" he corrected. "Can't be all just get along for a moment?" Dead silence filled the air. "Right. Do what you want, don't say I didn't try. So where is this meeting?" He walked on over to Trish and Lady. Vergil watched him out of the corner of his eye, Dante was doing the same. "And the pay?" He smirked cheekily.

"Of course," Lady answered, "we could even play pool for each others cut afterwards." Dante was never a good gambler.

"Dante."

"Yes." He was quick to answer, he was expecting this. _Sneaky bastard._

"I'm coming."

"_I know you are,_" His face darkened a little, Dante only laughed. Vergil didn't mean to make it sound like **that.**

"It can't be helped." Trish accepted this, she had no real grudge against Vergil, she was under a spell at the time. "Let's go then, sitting around here all day won't do much," she headed for the door.

"Alright, but no funny stuff or I'll kick your ass," pointing at Vergil. Lady raised an eyebrow at the two, and smirked to herself. She followed on after Trish, she could tell what had transpired between the two now. It was obvious...

Dante grinned, that was awkward. "Come on Verge! I'll show ya how to live, let's get this party started!" He laughed, Vergil smirked in response, _yeah,_ he could live like this, by his side forever.

"Hey Dante."

"Yeah?" Vergil smiled a little.

"Would you call this a family?"

Dante laughed outwardly, "Hell yeah!"

They were two pieces of a whole. Put them together and they were complete. _Obviously._

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sequeal to this is <span>Keeping Vergil<span> ... But it's not as good as this one, so this is just a 'heads up' I guess. :P**


End file.
